Power Rangers: Ancient Subzero
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Lothor is back, along with some other evil, and the Ninja Storm rangers don't have the power to beat him. And some old rangers are reunited with their old power coins. But will it be enough to defeat Lothor? Are they ready for what is to come? MMPR/Ninja Also Blake/Tori and Tommy/Kim ships
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office correcting test, Dr. Tommy Oliver was getting tired of the same old wrong answers that he was receiving on his students test. Sometimes, Tommy wished he could go back to his high school days and return to Angel Grove. He missed all the fun he had, he missed being with his friends and most of all, being a Power Ranger. The adventures he had as a Power Ranger seemed so far away, but yet they were still very clear. Fighting side by side with his friends and defeating evil like Rita and Lord Zedd were the best of his memories. However, when Tommy had passed his ranger power to Theodore Johnson, or T.J, after graduating from Angel Grove High School, things had surly taken a turn. Now he sits in his office at home correcting papers, test, preparing his next lesson and planning future tests. He wasn't expecting what was to happen next. On top of his desk appeared the Tiger Power Coin he had when he was a Power Ranger. He picked it up and examined it.<p>

"No way..." He said slowly.

"Tommy," Tommy looked around, taking his reading glasses off. "Go back to the place that brings back the most memories of your life with your friends and your life as a Power Ranger."

"Go back to Angel Grove?" Tommy looked at the coin again. "To the Juice Bar?"

* * *

><p>"Alright class, that's all for today. See you tomorrow." Adam said, as parents picked up their children. Kim packed away the equipment and met up with Adam. "Thanks for the help today, Kim."<p>

"No problem, Adam. It's the least I could do since you let me use your dojo to teach gymnastics." Kim and Adam started packing. Kim and Adam started getting ready to leave. Adam started locking the doors and cleaning up the floor while Kim put her clothes and stuff into her duffle bag. When she opened her duffle bag, Kim saw something that she hasn't seen in years. It was the Pterodactyl Power Coin she used as a Power Ranger. She examined it carefully.

"This can't be real." She whispered quietly. Adam started putting his stuff in his bag. He unzipped the bag and inside was the shiny Mastodon Power Coin he used when he was power ranger. He picked it up and glanced towards Kim, who was glancing at him.

"Do you have a Power Coin?" Adam asked. Kim nodded. "This is too weird."

"Adam. Kim." Kim and Adam stood up quickly and looked around. "Go back to the place many memories were made."

"The Juice Bar, here in Angel Grove?" Kim wondered.

"It's been closed for years." Adam said.

"Well, I have too much to do tonight."

"Same here." Adam agreed. "Let's meet here around 2 in the afternoon on Saturday and we can head over there. Maybe there is something to explain this." Adam said, showing Kim the Power Coin.

"Good idea." Adam and Kim picked up their bags. "See you tomorrow Adam."

"'Bye Kim."

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang for the end of the day. Friday seemed like a long day. Tommy was glad that Spring Break had finally arrived. Not only were his students getting restless, he was leaving tomorrow for Angel Grove. Tommy packed away his things and left the building. Tommy headed towards the Cyber Café.<p>

"Hey Hayley." Tommy said when he entered.

"Hey Tommy, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Long day?" Tommy nodded.

"Oh, to let you know, I will be heading back to my home town of Angel Grove tomorrow. So I won't be around."

"Well, ok. That was short notice."

"It was for me too. I've got some business to tend to there."

"What kind of business?"

"I don't even know." Tommy said. "If you need me, you know how to reach me." Hayley nodded. "I should get home and pack. I still have some test to grade."

"Alright, bye Tommy." Tommy waved to Hayley and headed home. He packed his duffle bag and started correcting test.

* * *

><p>Adam and Kim met up around two at the Dojo Saturday and drove together to the abandoned Juice Bar. They carefully entered the deserted place.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day Tommy packed his jeep and left his house for Angel Grove. It has been a while since he had been to Angel Grove and was wondering how different the town looked. He arrived in town around 1:30, from the time he left, and headed towards the Juice Bar. He saw another car parked in the parking lot, yet the rest of the place looked deserted.<p>

"Man this place has lost its edge." Tommy slowly walked inside. He spotted two other people. "Hello?" Adam and Kim turned around.

"Tommy, is that you?" Adam asked. Tommy nodded. "It's me, Adam."

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason we are here." Kim stated slowly. "Long time no see, Tommy."

"Kimberly?" Kim nodded. "Wow, you haven't changed."

"See you got rid of your long hair." Tommy smiled slightly.

"So you two got Power Coins too?"

"Pterodactyl."

"Mastodon."

"Tiger." Tommy sighed. "This is weird huh."

"Just a little, but hey, it's great to see you again." Adam said.

"Why do we even have our Power Coins? I thought they were gone." Kim stated.

"Not gone, Rangers." The three of them froze. "Evil is coming and you three must once again keep the world safe from the evil forces that have arisen."

"Do our Power Coins even work anymore?" Adam wondered.

"We don't have morphers, so how would they." Tommy stated as three morphers suddenly appeared, one in each of their hands.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, we don't know who you are, or where you are?" Tommy pointed out.

"We will meet, in time."

"Weird." Kim trailed off.

"Right...so I have some errands to run," Adam said, grabbing his cell phone. "Reach me on my cell." Adam left.

"I don't have your cell number." Tommy said, but it was too late.

"I'll give it to you, don't worry." Then Kim realized that Adam just left and he was her ride. "Great, how am I going to get back to the dojo? My car is there and Adam just left."

"I'll give you a ride. Come on." Kim and Tommy left. They got outside and climbed into the jeep. Tommy drove Kim to the Dojo. When they arrived, Kim got out of the jeep.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride Tommy." Kim said with a slight smile. "It was nice seeing you again."<p>

"Same to you Kim," Tommy said with a smile. "And thanks for giving me your number as well as Adam's. It will be a good way to keep in touch." Tommy was about to drive away. "Hey Kim, you want to meet up for dinner?" Tommy asked. "We can catch up and talk."

"Um...sure." Kim said slowly. "Say around 5ish. Meet here?"

"Sounds good. See you at 5." Kim drove away and Tommy went to go find the closest hotel.

* * *

><p>"Please Tori."<p>

"For the last time Dustin, no." Tori pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Let me use your car just this once." Dustin pleaded. "Please!"

"Fine." Tori sighed. She handed Dustin her car keys. "But bring it back in ONE piece."

"Oh I will. Promise."

"You better. Or I will go all ninja on you."

"You wouldn't..." Dustin trailed off, glancing at her.

"You want a bet?" Tori smiled her crooked smile.

"No. It will be back in one piece. I swear." Dustin said, leaving the room. Tori shook her head just as her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Mom...yes everything is fine. Carrie? Oh she's asleep...its ok mom. Everything is fine here; you don't need to come over...No. Alright...Bye Mom." Tori hung up the phone. Ever since Tori had become a Teacher at the Wind Academy, Tori's mom has been worried about her and her "love life". Tori went to check on the sleeping Carrie before getting some house work done.

* * *

><p>When five o'clock rolled around, Kim and Tommy met outside the dojo. Tommy followed Kim to an outdoor restaurant and they got seated and ordered their food.<p>

"This is weird, isn't it?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded.

"Just a bit." It wasn't long before they were finally able to strike up a conversation. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a High School Professor." Tommy said.

"What do you teach?"

"I'm a Paleontology professor. You know dinosaurs."

"Oh cool."

"What do you do?"

"I teach Gymnastics and help Adam with his martial arts classes."

"Cool" The two of them continued to talk.

* * *

><p>Tori waited for Dustin to get back home with her car. It was six o'clock and he was supposed to be back 15 minutes ago. Tori was waiting downstairs in the lobby of a Fancy Hotel hoping Dustin would show up. Carrie was upstairs with a babysitter because Tori had some important things to do. Finally Tori's cell rang. "Dustin, this better be good. You know I have things to do."<p>

"Tori, you might want to look outside."

"What are you talking about; you are not in the parking lot."

"Tori trust me. Nothing is more important then what you are going to see. Just look outside." Tori sighed and stepped outside. She looked around and saw a giant ship.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"If you mean Lothor, yeah."

"Dustin, meet me at the academy." Tori said. She ninja jumped to the academy. "Cam, we have a problem."

"I know." Cam said, turning around in his chair. "Lothor is back and we don't have the power to beat him."

* * *

><p>I decided to take a break from my other stories. Please be patient with me while I continue this story as well as the others. Im working and taking two online classes this summer(classes are almost over). Also, my brother is graduating in june and I am in a wedding in july.<p>

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>Kim and Tommy were laughing at dinner.<p>

"We had so many good times." Kim smiled.

"It was hard to forget you after you left, you know."

"I know." Kim sighed. "Adam told me you had a hard time." Kim and Tommy had a moment of awkward silence. "About the letter, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, Kim"

"No Tommy, I am really sorry about the letter." Kim sighed. "The guy I was dating ended up being a big jerk."

"Well, to tell the truth, I started dating Kat awhile after the letter."

"And?"

"I haven't talked to Kat since after graduation."

"Really?" Tommy nodded. "Why?"

"We sort of drifted apart."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Tommy smiled just as Kim's phone went off. She answered it.

"Adam, what's up?"

"You might want to step outside." Adam said on the other line. "Something is coming towards Angel Grove." Kim hung up the phone.

"Adam said something is coming this way." Tommy nodded. He waved for the bill. Tommy and Kim paid for their food and moved towards the parking lot. They looked up at the sky. A giant ship headed their way.

"What is that?" Tommy said quickly.

"Come on, let's go find Adam." Tommy nodded and they jumped into their cars and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Cam, what are we going to do?" It was Dustin.<p>

"We can't exactly do anything." Cam stated. "Even if I could get the Thunder Morphers back online, there wouldn't be enough time."

"Then we are going to have to try stalling."

"Uh, Tori, how exactly are we going to do that? We aren't exactly Power Rangers anymore."

"I don't know." Tori sighed. "I was hoping we can think of something?"

"Well we better do something." Dustin said. "We can't let Lothor win."

"How is Lothor back anyway?" It was Shane. "I thought he was in the Abyss of Evil?"

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

"I don't know." Cam stated.

"I feel helpless."

"Well, Lothor hasn't done anything yet Tori. If Cam starts working on the Thunder Morphers now, maybe before too much happens, they will be up and ready." Shane said.

"I'll get started right away." Cam said as he got to work.

* * *

><p>Tommy and Kim pulled over near the Dojo where Adam's car was parked.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Kim wondered. "Who is that?"

"Lothor...I thought he was banished back into the Abyss of Evil?"

"Who and what?" Adam and Kim said in complete confusion.

"I will explain everything later." Tommy said as a bunch of Kelzaks appeared. "Time to fight, ready guys?" Adam and Kim were already fighting. Tommy joined in.

* * *

><p>"Guys, Lothor has some old friends with him."<p>

"Kelzaks are back?" Tori asked. Cam nodded.

"Where are they located now?"

"Angel Grove." Tori, Dustin and Shane left Ninja Ops and ninja jumped towards Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>"Just like old times," Adam said when the three of them were together.<p>

"Except for the fact that these are not putties and we are a bit rusty." Kim stated quickly.

"We're not that rusty, we just haven't fought any evil minions lately." Adam said just as Tori, Shane and Dustin arrived. No one spoke because Tori, Shane and Dustin jumped in battle with the Kelzaks, using their ninja powers to help Tommy, Adam and Kim finish the Kelzaks off.

"Thanks," Adam said to the three ninjas.

"No problem." Shane said. Tori spotted Tommy.

"Don't we know you?" Tori asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I recognize you." Tommy said. "I'm Tommy."

"I remember, you helped us defeat Lothor when he first came back from the Abyss of Evil." Dustin said. Tommy nodded.

"Of course, that was after your fellow rangers turned you back to good and after you almost destroyed Reefside." Adam and Kim looked confused. Tommy looked at them. "I'll explain it all later."

"How are Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent?" Tori asked.

"They are doing well; following their dreams." Tommy stated. "Anyway...these are some old friends of mine, Kim and Adam." Tommy introduced them.

"I'm Shane, this is Dustin and Tori." Shane said, introducing themselves to Adam and Kim.

"Nice to meet'cha," Adam said.

"We should head back to Ninja Ops and report to Cam and see if there is anything we can do to help him." Tori stated.

"Good idea, Tor." Shane said. "We will talk to you guys later." And Shane, Tori and Dustin disappeared. Adam and Kim turned to Tommy.

"Alright, inside the Dojo, now." Adam unlocked the doors and they nearly pushed Tommy inside. Adam locked the door. "Start explaining?"

"Who is Lothor? How do you know those people? What is the Abyss of Evil?" Kim asked.

"Shane, Dustin and Tori are from the Wind Academy. They were trained by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and when Lothor took the other Academy students, the three of them obtained the Wind Morphers. They fought Lothor and later Blake and Hunter, two Thunder Ninja's, joined them, along with Cam Watanabe, as the green Samurai. Together, they defeated Lothor and sealed him the Abyss of Evil. They had no choice in the matter to seal their Ranger Power in the Abyss of Evil as well."

"Ok, well that explains the people, but that doesn't answer any of our questions Tommy." Kim stated.

"I'm not finished." Tommy stated. "After Lothor was sealed away, Mesogog started attacking Reefside. Conner, Kira and Ethan found the Dino gems and became the Dino Rangers. Conner, Kira and Ethan were three of my student who I assigned detention to and that's how they found the Dino Gems, but that's a whole different story." Tommy stated. "Anyway, after Trent became the White Dino Ranger and I became the black Dino Ranger..."

"You were the Black Dino Rangers?" Adam asked in complete shock. Tommy nodded.

"Yes, I was." Tommy stated. "As I was saying, after me and Trent joined the rangers, Lothor somehow escaped from the Abyss of Evil, probably from an earthquake, and joined Mesogog in hopes to destroy the rangers. He led Tori, Dustin and Shane into a trap and made them evil rangers, who ended up nearly destroying Reefside and the rangers. Blake, Hunter and Cam played along just so they could convince Tori, Dustin and Shane to take the Ninja coins and made them good rangers again. We fought off Lothor and Mesogog's monster and sent Lothor back into the Abyss of Evil." Tommy stated.

"Ok, got it..." Kim trailed off. "Kinda."

"The sad thing is though; the Dino gems lost their powers as did the Ninja Power coins."

"Sort of like our Power Coins." Adam said. "Except they somehow found us again and are regenerated."

"I wonder why it was only our Power Coins..." Kim stated. "What happened to the Triceratops Power Coin, the Saber-toothed Tiger Power Coin, and the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin?"

"Who knows," Tommy said. "I was told to go to the place that brought back memories of my high school days. If anyone else received their power coin back, they would have been at the Juice Bar."

"Good Point." Adam said.

"Anyone else in the mood to see if the power coins actually work?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Tommy and Adam said in unison.

"But we should only use it if we are in an emergency." Tommy pointed out. "What would Zordon say if he found out we morphed for no reason?"

"That we shouldn't."

"And try to find our reason for morphing without an exact reason." Kim pointed out.

"Right..." Adam trailed off.

"So...now what?" Tommy asked. Kim and Adam looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

><p>I decided to take a break from my other stories. Please be patient with me while I continue this story as well as the others. Im working and taking two online classes this summer(classes are almost over). Also, my brother is graduating in june and I am in a wedding in july.<p>

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"Kelzaks are back, who else has Lothor brought back?" Tori said walking over to Cam.<p>

"Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone?" Shane wondered.

"Vexacus?" Dustin added.

"ANY of them can be back." Cam stated. "That's why we can't take any chances. I have already gotten a hold of Hunter and told him I was working on the Wind and Thunder Morphers. Hopefully I can get them up and running again."

"But what about our power discs?" Tori asked. "They are sealed away in the abyss of evil."

"I made back up power discs after Lothor returned, just in case." Cam stated.

"Then regenerating the morphers shouldn't be too hard." Dustin smiled. "We'll be fighting Lothor in no time."

"I have to make sure they work. Get them powerful enough to call on the Zords and keep you guys in Ranger form. A lot of test. I should be able to get the Thunder morphers running much faster."

"We'll that's still good then, right?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, Hunter and Blake should be able to handle it." Cam stated.

"Blake's coming too?" Tori asked.

"Yes, he is." Cam replied.

"You want to know what confuses me." Shane wondered.

"What?" Dustin, Tori and Cam asked.

"Why did the Kelzaks attack Tommy and his friends?" Shane asked. "Lothor knows us. He knows we're Power Rangers. So why them?"

"Good question, who knows." Cam stated.

"Well, since there isn't much we can do about Lothor, I'm going to go run my errands." Tori stated. "Dustin, where's my car?"

"The usual spot." Dustin said. Tori nodded and left.

"Cam, you'll let us know if anything happens, right?" Dustin asked.

"Yes." Cam said simply. "Getting you guys in ranger form is what is important right now. But I will keep an eye out while I am working on the Thunder Morphers."

"Alright." Shane said. "Dustin and I are going to go scope around to see if we can find anything." Cam nodded and got to work as Dustin and Shane left Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p>Out in the middle of nowhere, but not far from Angel Grove, was a small hide away. Inside, a single robot was working fast and suddenly a beam of light appeared.<p>

"Oh Zordon! I'm so glad I finally found you!" The robot said.

"Alpha, I am afraid we may have a problem." Zordon said. "Scan the globe for any signs of Ivan Ooze."

"Scanning the globe," Alpha said and quickly started to work. Suddenly, the panels started to lite up. "Ayaiyaiyai! Zordon, how is this possible? Ivan Ooze is back." Alpha asked, turning to face Zordon.

"Not just back, Alpha." Zordon said. "He has more power now than he did before."

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked. "We do not have the power to fight him."

"No Alpha. We do have the power."

"But, the power coins lost their power."

"When the time is right, the power will show itself." Zordon said. "In the meantime, we must prepare for what is coming."

"I'll get started right away." Alpha said and got to work.

* * *

><p>Tommy noticed that there was a poster in Adam's dojo window. He read it and turned to Adam.<p>

"You're hosting the Team Ninja Finals?" Tommy asked, remembering when he and Jason entered, and won, the Team Ninja Finals that were hosted at the Ernie's Juice Bar.

"Yeah." Adam stated. "It's next weekend."

"Adam has two students that are preparing for it." Kim smiled. "He pretends he's not proud of them, but he really is." Kim glanced at Tommy. "And they are actually willing to work with each other, unlike someone I know." She chuckled slightly.

"Jason and I finally learned how to team together." Tommy pointed out. "It just took saving Angel Grove from Rita to do so."

"I just thought of something." Adam said, turning to face the others.

"What's that Adam?" Kim asked.

"What are we going to do for a Command Center? We've always had a place to monitor the city." Adam told them.

"Adam's right." Kim turned to Tommy. "What are we going to do?" Tommy thought for a second.

"I need to make a phone call." Tommy said quickly. He walked away from Adam and Kim and grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Maybe we could use the Ninja Storm's place." Adam suggested. Kim crossed her arms in frustration.

"They don't have their powers left and we don't even know I ours work." Kim stated. "Besides, I really don't want to intrude."

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" A girl's voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Hayley, I think it's time to reopen the old Lab."

"Who's Hayley?" Adam asked in a whisper to Kim. Kim didn't look at Adam or say anything. She just simply just shrugged.

"Why? Tommy what is going on?"

"Lothor is back." Tommy said simply. "And who knows what he has up his sleeve"

"Are you sure?"

"Did you see a flying ship outside Reefside?"

"Yeah. Everyone did. It flew right over us." Hayley stated. "Are you telling me that was Lothor?"

"Yes." Tommy said simply.

"But Tommy..." Hayley started to whisper. "What about Power Rangers? The Dino gems lost their power. We've got nothing." Tommy sighed and looked back at Kim and Adam, who looked at him confused.

"I need to talk to you, face to face." Tommy said suddenly. "How fast can you get to Angel Grove?"

* * *

><p>Cam worked through the night working hard on trying to get the Thunder Morphers up and running. Tori was the first one to show up at the academy and went to see the progress Cam made after she left. She got to Ninja Ops and spotted Cam fast at work.<p>

"How's it going?" Tori asked. Cam didn't turn around. He just kept working.

"I'm nearly half way done." Cam said simply.

"Did you get any sleep last night Cam?" Tori asked. Cam stopped working and turned to face Tori.

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind." Cam said, turning back to his work. "Getting these Morphers online is more important right now."

"Cam, Lothor hasn't done anything yet." Tori stated. "You need to get some sleep. We're going to need you too."

"Tori's right, Cam." Shane said behind Tori. Cam turned around. "You are an important part of this team too."

"We can handle things while you get some sleep." Dustin said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, but the Thunder Morphers are getting close."

"No buts Cam." Tori said sternly. "You can continue working after a nice rest and some food." Cam didn't want to continue arguing.

"Wake me if there is any trouble." Cam told them. Shane, Tori and Dustin nodded and Cam left to get some well earned rest.

"We've better go meet our students." Shane said. "If Lothor is planning something, they should be prepared." Tori and Dustin nodded in agreement and left Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p>Tommy stayed at Adam's house and met up with Hayley that afternoon at Adam's Dojo. Kim and Adam wanted to figure out what was going on, so they decided to enter through the back door. When Hayley finally arrived, Tommy and Hayley entered the Dojo.<p>

"Alright Tommy, what is going on? You leave for some type of business, Lothor is back and you want to reopen the lab." Tommy reached into his pocket and handed Hayley his Tiger power coin. Hayley examined it and then looked at Tommy.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked.

"The Tiger power coin." Tommy stated. "It appeared on my desk Thursday night."

"How did you get this?"

"Like I said, it just appeared on my desk."

"Does it work?" Hayley asked. Tommy shrugged.

"We've haven't tried it yet."

"We?" Hayley asked.

"Two of my fellow rangers also received their power coins." Tommy explained. "We don't know why, but I believe it has to do something with Lothor's return."

"It's possible, but remember what happened to the Ninja Academy Rangers the last time Lothor returned. They turned evil." Hayley stated. "We should analyze the power coins, just to be safe."

"Let me make a phone call." Tommy grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Tommy and Hayley heard a cell phone ring in the back room.

Adam scrabbled to grab his phone to keep it quiet, but wasn't fast enough.

"Adam. You can come out." Tommy called, closing his phone. Adam walked out from the back room. "You too Kim." Kim followed behind Adam. "Hayley, these are my fellow rangers Adam Park and Kimberly Hart."

"Nice to meet you." Hayley smiled slightly, shaking their hands. "Tommy's told me a lot about you guys."

"You know about our Power Coins?" Kim asked. Hayley nodded.

"Tommy and I have been working together since college." Hayley stated. "I was the Dino Thunder Rangers tech person." Adam and Kim nodded.

"So, you think there might be something wrong with our Power Coins?" Kim asked.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure until I run a few test on them." Hayley said. "Luckily, I know how to do them without all my tech supplies."

* * *

><p>All i have to say is I AM ON A ROLE with this story. However, I fear that I'm started to get to the point where even more thinking is involved. Hopefully I won't be too slow in posting!<p>

I decided to take a break from my other stories. Please be patient with me while I continue this story as well as the others. Im working and taking two online classes this summer(classes are almost over). Also, my brother is graduating in june and I am in a wedding in july.

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sleep, Cam woke up and quickly ate, heading back to the computer to continue, and hopefully finish, the Thunder Morphers. Tori, Dustin and Shane were working with the Ninja Academy students. Cam was working hard on the Thunder Morphers.<p>

"You always seem to be busy working on something when I arrive." Cam turned around at the sound of voice behind him.

"You never cease to surprise me, Hunter." Cam said. "You are here earlier than I expected. Is something wrong?"

"Lothor..." Hunter sighed. "He destroyed Thunder Academy and one of his accomplices did something to the students." Hunter stated slowly. "Lothor destroyed everything...my girlfriend was crushed under the rubble..."

"I'm sorry about that, Hunter." Cam said.

"I'm coping as well as I can right now."

"What about Blake? Is he alright?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's looking for his old girlfriend." Hunter said. "He and Lauren will be here later."

"Lauren?" Cam looked confused.

"She's someone from the Thunder Academy, the Blue Thunder Ninja." Hunter said. "It's a lighter Blue then Blake's Ninja outfit." Tori, Dustin and Shane entered Ninja Ops.

"Hunter!" Tori smiled, giving him a hug. Shane and Dustin shook his hand and patted Hunter on the back. "You're early."

"Where's Blake?" Shane asked Hunter.

"Looking for a…" Hunter glanced at Tori. "A friend." Hunter said slowly. "Lothor came and destroyed the Thunder Academy." Hunter said. "Our students went missing and we think Lothor kidnapped some."

"The friend that Blake is looking for?" Dustin asked. Hunter shook his head.

"Blake is looking for someone who was kidnapped before we even got our Thunder Morphers; Lothor mentioned her name and Blake went a bit crazy." Hunter said and suddenly looked at Tori.

"Her?" Tori asked.

"Past girlfriend Tori." Hunter stated quickly. He didn't want to upset Tori. Blake would never forgive him for that.

"I didn't say anything." Tori stated simply.

"I almost have the Thunder Morphers back online," Cam said, changing the subject.

"Well, that's good." Tori said. "Lothor will have someone to fight him after all." Not long after that, Blake showed up. Hunter turned around.

"Did you find her?"

"No signs of her. Whatever Lothor did, he made sure to hide it well." Blake said before turning to Tori. Tori smiled and gave him a big hug. Blake sighed and hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Hunter told us about what happened at Thunder Academy." Dustin said. Blake looked at Tori.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine." Blake told her. Tori smiled.

"Where are you guys going to stay?" Dustin asked Hunter and Blake as a brown haired, green eyed, woman appeared.

"At a hotel." She said angrily.

"Who are you?" Shane asked defensively.

"Lauren." Hunter turned to the girl. "What is your problem?"

"Thunder Academy was attacked by Lothor. Someone I thought you two took care of a long time ago." Lauren looked at Blake, who was standing next to Tori. "This is serious, and since there is nothing we can do here, we might as well stay at a hotel." Tori turned to Blake.

"You can stay with me Blake." Tori suggested. Blake looked at her.

"I don't want to be any trouble, Tori." Blake said.

"It won't be any trouble Blake." Tori said simply. "Besides, we haven't has much time together and we need time to catch up." Blake hesitated. "Please?"

"Alright..." Blake said slowly. "Just for one night." Tori smiled.

"I will stay here and help Cam get the Morphers back online." Hunter told Lauren. Lauren looked at Blake and then at Hunter.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go find a decent hotel." She said, walking out of Ninja Ops. Hunter and Blake exchanged glances and then looked at the others.

"She's not really happy with us." Hunter said.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"When she saw that Lothor was back, she kind of got mad that we didn't get rid of him." Blake told them. "Her dad was the one that opened the Thunder Academy School and started training us. She is a teacher at the school now and I believe she doesn't like Hunter too well."

"Why would you think that?" Dustin asked.

"Because I became Sensei of Thunder Academy and she didn't."

"But I thought you guys were the only ones to survive the attack from Lothor the last time too?" Shane asked before Dustin could.

"She had left the school before Lothor even attacked Thunder Academy." Blake explained.

"Lauren came back a few months after Lothor was sealed away in the Abyss of Evil and I became Sensei and rebuilt the Academy." Hunter explained. "She had no idea that her father had died and that the school was destroyed by Lothor." He looked at everyone, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Tori and Cam. "I think that is why she is the way she is. Her father died when Lothor attacked and she wasn't there."

"I hope she understands that we can't handle a quarrel between us right now. It's important that the Thunder Morphers get back online as soon as possible." Cam stated.

"I'm here to help." Hunter said. "Put me to work."

"We've better get going." Tori told Blake. "We've got a lot to talk about." Blake and Tori left. Shane and Dustin looked at each other.

"We'll continue our search from yesterday I guess." Shane told Dustin. Dustin nodded. Shane and Dustin left as Hunter and Cam started working.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like the Power Coins power is 100% real." Hayley said, handing the power coins back to their rightful owners.<p>

"Well that's good then, right?" Kim wondered. Hayley nodded.

"Now only if you guys could figure out how the power coins regained their powers and who gave them to you." Hayley stated.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Adam said as they started to hear screams from outside.

"What's going on?" Kim wondered.

"Come on, let's find out." Tommy said, running outside. Kim, Adam and Hayley followed him outside. Tommy, Adam, Kim and Hayley fought their way through the running crowd to notice an army of Kelzaks marching down the street.

"Oh it's so good to be back." A woman's voice said. Tommy froze and looked at the others. Kim and Adam were also confused. Tommy looked at the army of Kelzaks to see the one and only Scorpina walking behind them.

* * *

><p>Cam's computer suddenly went off. He looked up from his work and starred at the computer screen.<p>

"Cam, what's wrong?" Hunter asked as Cam zoomed in.

"I'm getting a huge energy reading coming from Angel Grove." Cam said, pulling up a video of the energy.

"That is right. I, the one and only Scorpina, have returned." The video played. Hunter glanced at Cam who was still starring at the screen.

"Cam, what are we going to do?" Hunter asked. Cam looked at Hunter.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think it's time for some action." Tommy said and turned to Hayley. "Get inside." Hayley nodded and hurried back inside the dojo. "This is going to be weird to say, but...It's Morphin' Time." Tommy said. "Tigerzord."<p>

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

Once the transformation was complete, Tommy, Adam and Kim looked at each other, surprised that their power coins were the real deal. Tommy looked at the others.

"Come on. We've got to stop Scorpina."

"Right." Kim and Adam followed Tommy.

"Scorpina!" Tommy yelled her name. Scorpina stopped and turned to face the three rangers. Her eyes grew wide when she recognized the rangers. "Remember us?"

"There is no way." Scorpina said in disbelieve.

"We'll believe it Scorpina. The Power Rangers are back and better than ever." Adam added.

"We'll see about that." Scorpina said with an evil grin. "Kelzaks. Attack!" Kelzaks stopped marching and started to attack Tommy, Kim and Adam, who fought back.

* * *

><p>"Ayaiyaiyai! Zordon, there is a strange power reading coming from Downtown."<p>

"Alpha, the time has come. The power is showing itself." Zordon stated.

"But Zordon, how do we find the power source?"

"Teleport them here immediately." Alpha turned at looked at Zordon.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Alpha asked. "The power source could be anyone."

"Trust me Alpha." Zordon said. "This could be our only hope."

"Alright Zordon." Alpha said getting to work.

* * *

><p>Tommy, Adam and Kim finished off the Kelzaks.<p>

"Alright Scorpina. You're next." Tommy said.

"Not this time Rangers." Scorpina smiled and teleported. The rangers glanced at each other before they were teleported.

* * *

><p>OK, so my brothers Grad party is inching closer and closer every day...as well as my friends wedding (Which i am in). So, with that said, I will probably getting things done for both of them, so I might be just a bit slow in updating. I still have a while for the wedding, but it will be here before I know it. ALSO, i've been brainstorming, working, cleaning, and some other things. I have a lot to do June 17th, 18th and 19th. (Weekend of brothers grad).<p>

I decided to take a break from my other stories. Please be patient with me while I continue this story as well as the others. Im working and taking two online classes this summer(classes are almost over). Also, my brother is graduating in june and I am in a wedding in july.

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>Tommy, Kim and Adam looked around and then at each other, not saying anything. Alpha turned to see who he teleported in.<p>

"Ayaiyaiyai! It cannot be possible. It's the Power Rangers" Tommy, Kim and Adam turned around when they heard Alpha's voice.

"Alpha." Tommy, Kim and Adam said in unison. They decided to take off their helmets.

"Welcome back rangers."

"Zordon!" Tommy smiled. "You're alright!"

"Are you the one that gave us our Power Coins?" Kim asked.

"No, Kimberly." Zordon simply stated. "We did not regenerate the Power Coins."

"Then who did?" Adam asked.

"He is a friend of mine, who you will meet when the time is right." Zordon stated.

"But why just the three of us? Why not the others as well?" Kim asked.

"Sadly, we could only get three power coins regenerated." Zordon explained. Alpha brought a box over towards the rangers.

"You might need these." Alpha said, opening the box. Kim, Adam and Tommy picked up their old communicators.

"But with only three of us, well...two of us, we won't be able to form the Megazord." Adam pointed out.

"Zordon," Kim started. "How is it that Scorpina is back?"

"She was brought back, Rangers."

"By who?" Tommy, Adam and Kim all asked worried.

"Ivan Ooze." Tommy, Kim and Adam looked at each other, now worried.

* * *

><p>"They are finally complete." Cam said, turning to Hunter. Cam handed Hunter his Thunder Morpher. Hunter examined it.<p>

"Should I test it?" Hunter asked. Cam nodded.

"Better safe than sorry." Cam said. Hunter was about to try it out when Cam's computer went off. "Looks like you're going to have to test it out on Kelzaks." Cam said, turning to Hunter. "I'll get a hold of Blake while you head into town.

"No. I will handle them. Let Tori and Blake have their time." Hunter said, he turned to leave. "I'll be fine." Hunter said and left.

Cam sighed and decided to get started on the Wind Morphers, which would take a long time after having bad Power Discs in them.

* * *

><p>The alarms were goin off in the Command Center.<p>

"Alpha, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Kelzaks are attacking Blue Bay Harbor." Tommy looked at Kim and Adam.

"Don't worry. We're on it." Tommy said.

"Be careful Rangers" Zordon said.

"Ready guys?" Kim and Adam nodded "Back into action." Tommy said, and the three of them teleported to Blue Bay Harbor.

* * *

><p>Hunter got to where the Kelzaks were. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter said, transforming himself into the Crimson Thunder Storm Ranger. Hunter looked at his outfit before jumping into battle. It wasn't long before he was joined by Tommy, Kim and Adam. Hunter looked at the three rangers completely confused, but he didn't say anything until all the Kelzaks were finished off.<p>

"Hunter, it's good to see you again." Tommy said as the four rangers met up.

"Do I know you?" Hunter asked. Tommy nodded.

"Power down." Tommy said, demorphing. Kim and Adam followed suit.

"You were the Black Dino Ranger...Dr. Tommy Oliver, right?" Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Doctor?" Kim and Adam said in unison, both exchanging glances.

"We should talk." Tommy said to Hunter. "There is a lot that needs to be discussed." Hunter nodded.

"I agree." Hunter said.

"And I know just the place." Adam smiled. He took Hunter's hand. "I'm Adam by the way." Adam teleported Hunter and himself to the Command Center. Kim followed. Tommy teleported to Adam's dojo to get Hayley so she could hear everything as well.

* * *

><p>Zordon welcomed Hunter and Hayley.<p>

"Zordon, this place can't be safe to make into a Command Center." Kim stated. "It's a cave. People explore caves."

"Why not make Ninja Ops the Command Center?" Hunter suggested. "Cam's trying to get the Wind Morphers online and hopefully there will be more than just the five of us fighting Lothor."

"Five?" Kim asked.

"My brother, Blake, has his morpher too." Hunter explained.

"I think that is a good idea, Zordon." Tommy said. "It will risk our chances of being found and the Wind Academy is very well hidden."

"Cam could probably use my help." Hayley suggested. "And yours too, Alpha." Hayley said.

"But how are we going to get all of the panels to Ninja Ops?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Alpha said. Alpha started working, pushing some buttons and suddenly all of the panels folded up into one big box. "I'm all packed." Alpha said.

"Alright, Tommy and I will bring Alpha to Ninja Ops. We will set up there and then you can all join us." Kim and Adam nodded.

"We'll stay here with Hayley and Zordon." Kim said. Tommy nodded. Tommy, Hunter, and Alpha teleported out of the cave and into the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Hunter led the way down into Ninja Ops. Tommy was carrying Alpha's control panels and Alpha followed behind Tommy.<p>

"Cam, I'm back." Hunter said. Cam turned around. "And I brought an old friend." Hunter added. "You remember Dr. Tommy Oliver. The Black Dino Ranger."

"It's nice to see you again Cam."

"What brings you here?" Cam asked.

"They need a Command Center." Hunter said. "What better place than Ninja Ops."

"They?"

"Tommy and two of his fellow rangers." Hunter said.

"Look, Lothor is back, along with a few other evil villains. Together they could destroy all of California and even the whole world." Tommy explained. "Our Command Center is located in a Cave and we need a better hiding spot for Zordon and Alpha to monitor the city."

"Cam, Tommy and his friend are Power Rangers. We can use their help." Cam nodded.

"Alright."

"Where can Alpha set up the control panels?" Tommy asked.

"I'll show him." Tommy handed Cam the box and Cam lead Alpha out of the small Ninja Ops space into a bigger one. Tommy brought his wrist communicator up to his mouth.

"Kim. Adam. Can you read me?" Tommy asked. There was no reply.

"Is everything alright?" Hunter asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah...I forgot that Alpha needed to get the system up and running again." Tommy stated. Hunter and Tommy were quiet for a while.

"Maybe you should try now?" Hunter suggested after a few minutes. Tommy nodded and brought his wrist communicator up to his mouth.

"Kim. Adam. Can you read me?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Tommy, we read you loud and clear." Kim replied back.

"Alright, when Alpha teleports Zordon to Ninja Ops, that's when you two bring Hayley and we can talk about what's going on."

"Hayley said she would rather drive then teleport again." Kim stated. "She left to get her stuff and head towards Blue Bay Harbor."

"Alright, we will wait for her." Tommy said.

"That will give us enough time to contact Blake, Tori, Dustin and Shane." Hunter suggested as Cam walked in.

"What about Lauren?" Hunter looked at Cam.

"I guess she can come too..." Hunter trailed off. He really didn't want her to come because she would most likely complain about everything. Suddenly, Kim and Adam appeared.

"Hunter and I will get a hold of the others." Cam said. Hunter and Cam got to work while Adam, Tommy and Kim sat down to wait.

* * *

><p>A few hours past when Hayley finally called Tommy. Tori offered to go meet her, but Cam did instead. When everyone was finally settled in where Zordon and all of Alpha's control panels were, they decided to get started. Since introductions weren't needed, they got started with Ranger business.<p>

"Lothor is back, we all understand that." Tommy stated. "But he's not the only one."

"Yeah, Scorpina. We saw her when the computer lit up when her evil energy was in Angel Grove." Hunter stated.

"Scorpina isn't the only one." Kim said with a slight sigh. "She was brought back by...Ivan Ooze."

"Ivan Ooze?" Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, and Lauren said all in unison.

"Who's Ivan Ooze?" Tori asked.

"Ivan Ooze was released by Lord Zedd after 6,000 years of imprisonment. He went to the moon and there he took control away from Rita and Lord Zedd. He then began brainwashing the citizens of Angel Grove into digging up his Ecto-Morphicons, which are like our Zords." Tommy explained. "We were able to get rid of him, but now he is back."

"He was hard enough as it was." Adam pointed out.

"And who knows what he has up his sleeve." Kim added. "And he's probably mad at us for defeating him."

"Rangers, I know that you are worried about what Ivan Ooze might have in store for you, but you must not let it stop you."

"Zordon, Ivan Ooze destroyed the Command Center, injured you and he destroyed our powers." Kim stated. "We can't help but be a little worried."

"Don't worry." Tori spoke up. "Together, they won't be able to stop us."

"First, we need to get the Wind Morphers up and running again." Cam stated.

"We can get your Samurai Cycle Morpher online too." Tori suggested. "We could use you."

"Yeah. We could get your morpher back online." Hayley said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Besides, we are a team." Dustin smiled.

"A team?" Lauren piped up. "You want to work as a team because you think that we can handle two villains at once?"

"Yes, and you don't have to help if you don't want." Blake stated.

"Look, being a team is important." Tommy told Lauren. "We are more venerable if we are alone and we are stronger when we are together, as a team." Tommy stated.

"Tommy's right." Shane said. "So, who's all in?"

"I'm in." Tori and Dustin said in unison.

"Same here." Adam, Kim, Hunter, Blake and Cam said. Everyone looked at Lauren.

"Are you in?" Blake asked.

"Or are you going to go hide?" Hunter asked. Lauren looked at both Blake and Hunter, and then at Tori, Dustin, Shane, Cam, Kim, Adam and Tommy.

"I'm in." She said. "But, I am only doing it for the Academy."

"Alright, so we act natural till its time to fight." Tommy said.

"Until then, Cam and I will help Alpha get the rest of the Morphers online." Hayley said.

"The villains won't know what hit them." Dustin smiled.

* * *

><p><p>

OK, so my brothers Grad party is inching closer and closer every day...as well as my friends wedding (Which i am in). So, with that said, I will probably getting things done for both of them, so I might be just a bit slow in updating. I still have a while for the wedding, but it will be here before I know it. ALSO, i've been brainstorming, working, cleaning, and some other things. I have a lot to do June 17th, 18th and 19th. (Weekend of brothers grad).

I decided to take a break from my other stories. Please be patient with me while I continue this story as well as the others. Im working and taking two online classes this summer(classes are almost over). Also, my brother is graduating in june and I am in a wedding in july.

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>Lauren left, heading to the hotel. Tori, Blake and Dustin headed back to Tori's place. Shane also headed home. Hunter stayed with Cam, Hayley, Alpha and Zordon to work on the Wind Morphers and the Samurai Morpher. Tommy, Adam, and Kim headed back to Angel Grove to get some sleep. Halfway through the night, Hayley, Cam and Hunter fell asleep, leaving Alpha to continue working on the Morphers alone.<p>

"Ayaiyaiyai Zordon…these Morphers have been severely damaged. It will take forever to get them back online and working properly."

"Alpha, I have faith that you and the others can bring those Morphers back online." Zordon told him. "This is important to the world and also to the rangers. If Ivan Ooze, Lothor and Scorpina work together, the rangers will be in serious trouble. They will need as much help as they can get, even if it is tough."

"The rangers have so much on their plate. We are working on four different Morphers and the rangers don't have working zords at the moment." Alpha said. "Ayaiyaiyai…so much work needs to be done in so little time."

"Don't worry Alpha. Tommy's Tigerzord will have to do until all the Morphers are back online."

"I guess you're right Zordon. There is nothing to be worried about." Alpha said just as sparks flew from his control panels. "Ayaiyaiyai! Now there is more to do." Alpha said as he started working on his panels.

* * *

><p>Tori was feeding Carrie in the living room. Dustin was already back and asleep in his bed. Blake was still taking in the fact that Tori had a baby.<p>

"So, explain to me again how you came to adopting Carrie?"

"My family wanted to keep Carrie in our family, since my cousin died giving birth to Carrie. Well no one else was qualified to adopt her in our family besides me. So I adopted her."

"Did Carrie not have a father?"

"He disappeared before Carrie was born. We don't really talk about him much anymore." Tori explained. Once Carrie was finished eating, Tori went to put Carrie into her crib. Blake waited patiently for her to return. When Tori finally returned, she sat down next to Blake. "Now, it's just us." Tori smiled. Blake couldn't help but smile back at her. "So how's motocross going for you?"

"I decided to take a break from motocross for a while to help Hunter out at the Academy." Black said slowly, obviously thinking about it.

"Is that because he can't stand Lauren?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blake said. There was a silence between them. "Tori, I think I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long day and I'm pretty tired. Can we finish catching up in the morning?" Tori nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Tori said, getting to her feet. "'Night." Tori smiled and headed towards her room.

"'Night." Blake said, lying down on the couch.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Tommy, Kim and Adam met up at Ninja Ops. Alpha had just finished fixing the Control panels and started getting back to work on the Wind Morphers0. Cam and Hayley were also help, helping Alpha. Hunter ran to get some donuts for breakfast. Dustin, Blake and Tori, who had left Carrie with her mom, arrived at Ninja Ops shortly before Shane did.<p>

"How are things coming?" Tori asked.

"Well, after Alpha fixed the control panels, still about the same as yesterday." Cam explained.

"Fixed the control panels? What happened to them?" Adam asked.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Alpha said quickly. Kim, Tommy and Adam all exchanged glances.

"Hunter and I are going to be sparring later if anyone wants to join." Blake suggested. Tommy was interested, but he realized that he would rather spar with Adam. Adam felt the same way as Tommy.

"Thanks for the offer, but Tommy and I already have plans." Adam said.

"And I offered to help Alpha today with the Morphers and monitor for any villain activity." Kim stated.

"Oh, I've got monitoring covered." Hayley said. Kim smiled just as Hunter came back with the doughnuts. Hunter set the doughnuts down as Hayley and Cam went towards them.

"'Bout time you got back with these." Hayley said.

"We started to think you ate them on the way back." Cam added.

"Long line." Hunter said, slightly taken aback. Hayley grabbed a napkin and a doughnut. Cam grabbed a doughnut and eating it quickly so he could get back to work. Tommy, Adam, Kim, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Dustin and Shane each decided to grab a doughnut from the box. Just as they finished, and Hunter and Blake got ready to head outside, Lauren showed up.

"So…you decided to come." Hunters said.

"Well I said I would help, didn't I?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, well. We didn't exactly expect you to show up here." Blake said. "We kind of just figured you'd come when we were under attack." Before Lauren could reply, two girls came down, one brunette and one blonde.

"How many more people can fit in here?" Adam asked Tommy in a whisper.

"Hi cousin!" the brunette said with a huge smile.

"Marah. Kapri. I'm kind of busy right now, is this important?" Cam asked, not looking up from his work.

"Well, we were wondering when you were going to introduce us to your new friends." The blonde said. Cam turned around.

"You know remember Dr. Tommy Oliver and his colleague Hayley, right?" The two girls shook their heads. Cam sighed. "Tommy was the Black Dino Ranger of the Dino rangers, the ones that helped us save the world from Lothor the second time."

"Oh. Yeah of course!" The girls said in unison.

"These are his friends, Adam, Kim, Alpha and Zordon." Cam said. "And that's Lauren." Cam said. "She's a… an acquaintance to Blake and Hunter."

"We'll…when are you going to tell us, what is the plan? What are we going to do about Lothor?" The brunette asked.

"Marah, if we knew, do you think we would tell you?" Cam asked.

"Oh come on cousin, we know you have a plan." The blonde said.

"Kapri, as I just said. If we knew, do you think we would tell you?" Cam said again.

"It's like you don't trust us." Marah said offended.

"Uh…we don't really know if we can." Tori said.

"Who are these girls? Are they rangers?" Kim asked Tommy shrugged and Hunter answered in a whisper.

"Cam's cousins. They use to work for Lothor, but now they train here at the academy." Hunter explained. "When Lothor returned last time, they kind of went back to him, but ended up helping us."

"Right…" Kim trailed off.

"Look. Marah, Kapri. If we knew what was going on and what the plan is, do you think we would be here?"

"Well duh." Kapri said. "The Power Rangers never go into battle until they have to." Adam turned to Tommy.

"She has a point." Adam said. Kim smiled slightly.

"You have a point, but if you think about Power Rangers, their main goal is to keep the world safe." Tommy said.

"Yeah and right now, that is what we are planning on doing." Adam added.

"And until then, we will figure out why Ivan Ooze and Scorpina are back and how they returned and why now." Kim stated.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to work on the Wind Morphers." Cam added.

"Come on, you two can come spar with us." Hunter said. Blake gave him a look that said 'are you serious?' but Hunter just ignored that.

"Sparring?" Lauren finally spoke. "Sounds productive. Let's go." Hunter then gave the same look to Blake and then to Shane, Dustin and Tori that said 'help.' Dustin decided to go with, since he had to get ready to teach anyway. Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Lauren, Kapri and Marah left Ninja Ops.

"Cam, you should really take a break from working on the Morphers." Shane said after the six of them left.

"Shane's right." Tori said. "You can come monitor our sessions with the students. It's been awhile since you've done that."

"I guess I could use a break." Cam said slowly.

"Go on. I'm here to help Alpha out." Hayley said with a smile. Cam nodded.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Cam said. Tori and Shane smiled slightly and headed outside to find their students. Cam went to go change and he too went outside.

* * *

><p>Brothers grad party is over and the wedding was today. So school is coming up in the next month (22nd is when classes start. the 20th21st is the weekend i will be moving in). I've been working on these stories off and on while working on other stories!

I decided to take a break from my other stories. Please be patient with me while I continue this story as well as the others. Im working and taking two online classes this summer(classes are almost over). Also, my brother is graduating in june and I am in a wedding in july.

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>Kim and Hayley hung back at the new command center. Hayley took a break from the Morphers and Alpha was monitoring the city off and on, working at the computer and with the morphing grid. Tommy and Adam decided that it would be a good idea to try and stay in shape by going to Adam's dojo to spar, plus they wanted to get away from all the craziness going on at Ninja Ops. Cam's cousins were following him around while he was supposed to be monitoring the other students. Tori, Dustin and Shane were testing half of the students while the other half watched Blake and Lauren spar with Hunter. Hunter, who, without even realizing it, started teaching the students. The students were keen to listen. Other than that, it has been pretty quiet. Well…until now.<p>

The alarms were starting to go off from Alpha's panels.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Kim asked quickly.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai, the city of Reefside is under attack."

"Oh no…" Hayley said.

"Hayley, alert the other rangers." Hayley nodded and got to work. "Kimberly, you must go and protect the city; your fellow rangers will be joining you shortly." Kim nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time." Kim said. "Pterodactyl." Kim teleported out just as Hayley got ahold of Adam and Tommy.

"Tommy, its Hayley, Reefside is under attack by Kelzaks. Kim has already gone to take care of them but, she's going to need your help."

"We're on our way." Tommy said. Hayley got up and hurried outside, realizing there was no way to get a hold of Hunter and Blake. She spotted Tori right away.

"Tori!" She called. Tori turned around.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Kelzaks, lots of them attacking Reefside. Tommy, Adam and Kim are already there, but they are going to need all the help they can get." Hayley explained.

"Right, I'll find Dustin, Shane, Cam, Hunter and Blake." Hayley nodded and headed back inside. "We are going to need a better way to communicate between everyone." Hayley said.

"I agree." Cam said behind Hayley, making her jump. "The others are on their way to Reefside right now."

"Alpha, how fast do you think we could make about seven of those wrist communicators that Tommy, Kim and Adam have?" Hayley asked.

"Well…It might take some time, but I think we could get them done by tomorrow if we work hard enough."

"Well, we better get to work then." Cam said. Hayley nodded. The three of them put off bringing the Morphers back online and focused on making the wrist communicators.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there are a lot." Kim said to Tommy and Adam as they grouped together. "I hope the others get here soon." Just as Kim said that, Hunter and Blake arrived in full uniform.<p>

"Hey, are you the only two coming?" Tommy asked as Tori, Dustin and Shane arrived to help. "Well that helps." Another person arrives and it turns out to be Lauren and she's not in uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, walking up to her.

"You need help, don't you." Lauren stated. "And that's what I'm here to do." Lauren reached for her belt.

"I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Blake whispered. Lauren glared at him before grabbing a morpher.

"Thunder Storm. Ranger Form." Lauren said, morphing into the blue thunder ranger. The nine rangers got into position.

"Alright, let's do this." Tommy said.

"Right." All but Lauren replied. The rangers went into battle. Having nine out of the ten rangers fighting the Kelzaks seemed to make things just a bit easier, though Lauren was in a tight spot. Tommy, Adam and Kim each helped her out once, but she would always reply back saying, "I've got this. I don't need your help." Finally all the Kelzaks were finished and the nine rangers regrouped. Tommy looked directly at Lauren.

"Look, you've never been an official Power Ranger, like the rest of us, but something you should know is that you should never be proud." Tommy stated. "You were trying too hard to prove to us that you could handle the Kelzaks by yourself and you refused our help when you really needed it."

"Being a Power Ranger is more than saving the world." Shane stated. "You've got to be a role model for others and showing that you are not willing to work together isn't helping."

"Let's get back to Ninja Ops." Tori suggested. Everyone agreed. Tori, Dustin and Shane ninja hopped back while Tommy, Kim and Adam teleported.

"How am I considered 'proud'?" Lauren asked before Blake and Hunter left. Blake and Hunter looked at each other before turning around to face her.

"You're trying too hard to prove to us you can do this, just like Tommy said." Blake stated.

"And, you are stubborn." Hunter said. Blake and Hunter turned and ninja hopped back to Ninja Ops. Lauren soon followed suit.

* * *

><p>Once back, and demorphed, Shane got back to work. Tori, Dustin and Blake headed back to Tori and Dustin's place. Hunter decided to help Shane out with the Ninja Academy, preparing them for more attacks from Lothor and his minions. Lauren went back to the hotel she was staying in.<p>

"Alpha, Hayley, Cam, what are you guys working on?" Tommy asked.

"Wrist Communicators, just like yours." Hayley said.

"It will be easier for all of us to keep in touch." Cam added.

"That's not a bad idea," Tommy stated. "Since we all have a different form of communication."

"Well, rangers, these are going to be just a bit different than yours." Alpha stated. "Since the Wind and Thunder Ninja's have the ninja jump, they don't need to teleport like you do."

"Good point." Adam said. Alpha turned to Tommy, Kim and Adam.

"Rangers, I'm going to need your communicators." Alpha said. Adam, Tommy and Kim looked at each other and started taking off their communicators.

"Is something wrong, Alpha?" Kim asked, as she handed over her communicator. Tommy and Adam handed over theirs as well.

"No, nothing is wrong." Alpha said. "I'm just going to upgrade them to make them more up to date."

"Alright." Kim said.

"So…how many more do you have to make?" Tommy asked.

"We have all of them made; we just got to get them all functioning the way they are supposed to." Alpha explained.

"Wow, we weren't even gone that long." Adam said.

"Well…it's easy when we have three people working on them." Hayley said with a slight chuckle.

"Speaking of work!" Adam suddenly said. "The dojo's doors open at 3." Kim looked at him and then at Tommy.

"What about you? Don't you have to get back to Reefside and teach?"

"We have today off, but tomorrow I defiantly do."

"And I'm going to have to get back to Reefside tonight if I'm going to get any paperwork done for Cyber Café."

"But Hayley, how are you going to help Alpha and Cam if you're in Reefside?" Kim asked.

"I don't know." Hayley said.

"I have already planned that." Alpha said, handing a box over toward Hayley. Hayley, Tommy, Kim and Adam looked confused. Hayley opened the box. Inside was a wrist communicator. "It's one of our original communicators and it's all updated."

"Wow. Thanks Alpha." Hayley said, obviously shocked.

"So why didn't you just turn all the old communicators into the new ones instead of making brand new communicators?" Kim asked.

"It seemed simpler to make all new ones." Alpha said, going back to work.

"Uh…yeah…ok." Kim said, still slightly confused.

"So…Alpha?" Alpha turned around. "How much longer until our communicators are updated?" Adam asked.

"Just a few more minutes." Alpha said, turning back to the control panels. Adam looked at Kim.

"Once Alpha finishes updating our communicators, we should head to the Dojo." Adam said.

"Right." Kim said before looking at Tommy. "You should join us."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Adam said. "Kim's a great assistant, but we could show the class how a real match goes."

"Sounds like fun I'm in." Tommy said. "I'll just have to get a change of clothes."

"Yeah." Kim said. "Good point. Me too."

"Alright, my class is in for a treat." Adam smiled, giving a high five to Tommy. Alpha turned around with the three communicators.

"Here we are. All up to date." Alpha handed the rangers back their communicators.

"Cool, thanks, Alpha." Adam said.

"So, uh…how do I use this?" Hayley asked. Tommy ran through the basics of the communicators "Alright." Hayley said when she understood what to do. "I'll have to drive my car to Reefside, but I'll teleport when you need me." Hayley said, before teleporting to her car.

"We should get going if we're going to meet at the dojo by 2." Adam said. Tommy and Kim agreed.

"Call us if anything comes up." Tommy said. The three of them teleported out of Ninja Ops.

"And then there were 6." Dustin said. "Well…off to train."

"Same." Shane and Hunter said. The three boys left.

"I'm heading home." Tori told Cam. "I'll be back later." Tori said before leaving.

"I'm going to…um…join Hunter, Shane and Dustin." Blake said, leaving Cam and Alpha fast at work.

* * *

><p>...well...i've had this in my word document for over a month in a half. From here...i'm somewhat stuck. But, i'm working on it.<p>

Also, i'm taking requests for Monster names or if you have an idea for a monster, but can't think of a name (i could probably come up with one) if you are willing to let me use them for the story, please post a review or send me a message. It will be greatly appreciated! (and you will be credited for giving me a name of course!) :D

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>At Ninja Ops, Cam was still hard at work. When things needed to get done, Cam always seemed to be working in overdrive. At Adam's dojo, Kim was watching Tommy and Adam spar like in the old days. The students were thrilled that they got to see this match going on, especially the two kids that Adam said were going to be working together in the Team Ninja Finals. Adam and Tommy were doing something wrong and Kim would test them to see if they noticed. Because of this, the two boys that would be working in the Team Ninja Finals knew the dos and don'ts of the competition. The two boys were even more thrilled when they heard that Tommy had won the Team Ninja Finals in 1994 with his partner Jason Scott.<p>

"What's one thing we should know?" The boys asked. Tommy chuckled.

"The most important thing about the Team Ninja Finals, it's what helped Jason and I win, was team work." Tommy turned towards Kim. "What did Trini call it again?"

"Gung Ho." Kim smiled. Tommy turned back towards the two boys.

"Make sure you Gung Ho or the match will be lost." Tommy said. "Good luck." Tommy said. The two boys left the dojo eagerly discussing strategy plans for the Team Ninja Finals. Tommy, Kim and Adam got together.

"That was the best idea you've had so far, Adam." Kim said. "The kids really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, especially Mark and Luke, they are really excited for that Tournament." Adam said in agreement. Tommy chuckled. "And with the advice you gave them, they are prepared."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. He looked at his watch, which was now in his pocket, after he replaced it with his Communicator. "I'd better get back to Reefside. I have to get ready for my classes tomorrow." Tommy said, grabbing his stuff from the back of the dojo. He was planning on driving his jeep back to Reefside and that would take a while.

"Good idea." Adam said. "Will you be here for the Team Ninja Finals?" Adam asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Tommy smiled. "You both have my numbers now, so…see Saturday."

"Or when the next monster attacks." Kim added.

"Or if Zordon or Alpha call us." Adam chuckled.

"It is weird being power rangers again." Tommy said simply. "But, I kind of like it."

"Yeah." Adam and Kim said in unison.

"Well, I'd better go." Tommy said again. "See you later." Tommy left the dojo, putting his stuff in his jeep and started driving back to Reefside.

"Come on." Kim said, turning around. "Let's clean up and go get some food!" Adam nodded in agreement and they started to clean up.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at Ninja Ops, Cam was still fast at work with Alpha trying to finish the wrist communicators. They were almost finished, as was the night.<p>

"Cameron." Zordon said. Cam looked up from his work. "You should go rest."

"I'm fine." Cam said stubbornly. "There's plenty of work to be done."

"Working late into the night won't make things go faster." Alpha said. "Especially if you are tired." Cam nodded.

"You're right." Cam said, getting to his feet. He took his completed communicator. "Call me if there is an emergency." Cam left to get some sleep. Alpha decided to talk a break from working as well.

* * *

><p>It was pretty quiet during the week. Tommy didn't get a call in the middle of classes, Adam was able to teach his students martial arts normally, Kim could coach gymnastics like normal, and Tori, Shane and Dustin were able to test their students with help of Hunter and Blake. Hayley ran Cyber Café normally, and occasionally would go help Alpha with the Morphers, which were still not close to being brought back online. Cam was able to monitor the students, work on the Morphers with Alpha and Hayley and could still find time to eat and sleep normally. Alpha was having a hard time trying to fix the corrupted Morphers, leaving Shane, Dustin and Tori without Morphers still. Saturday came and Tommy met up with Kim and Adam to help set up for the Team Ninja Finals. Adam had even invited Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam, Hunter and Blake to come Cam decided to stay and get some stuff done with the Morphers. Tori had plans with the family, but Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake arrived eager to see the competition. It also gave them a chance to get to know their fellow rangers.<p>

"So this is your dojo Adam?" Hunter asked, impressed. "It's nice."

"Yeah." Adam said with a smile. "It's nice to hold my Martial Arts classes."

"It's a good place to practice." Hunter said.

"So is the Academy." Tommy added.

"The boys should be here shortly." Kim told Adam. "And soon, everyone else. We should finish setting up."

"Good idea." Adam said, he got back to work. Hunter, loving the dojo, decided to help set up. And, as Kim predicted, the two finalists, from Adam's dojo, arrived. "You ready boys?" Adam asked. The two boys just nod, looking slightly nervous.

"Nervous?" Kim asked. They nodded quickly in response.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll do great." Tommy encouraged them. Adam gave the two boys a pep talk as soon as people started coming into the dojo, along with the other two boys participating in the Team Ninja finals and the judges. The dojo was filled up quickly. Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tommy and Kim stayed near Adam so they could talk about the progress being made about the boys and how they were working together. Soon the match started.

* * *

><p>Alpha and Cam were working when the alarms suddenly went off. Alpha got to work quickly.<p>

"Bringing it up on screen." Cam said, pushing a few things to show a monster and tons of Kelzaks.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai! The monster is attacking Blue Bay Harbor."

"Alpha, call the rangers." Zordon said.

"But Zordon how am I to get a hold of them?"

"Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake are with Tommy and the others." Cam said "I'll get a hold of Hayley, Tori and Lauren." Alpha nodded and went to contact Tommy.

* * *

><p>The Team Ninja finals were going pretty well. Adam was proud of his two students, who were working well together. Half way through the match, Tommy's communicator went off. Kim, Adam and Tommy froze, looking at each other, knowing what that sound meant.<p>

"Adam, you have to stay here." Tommy told him. "They need you." Tommy gestured to the two boys. "If we run into major trouble, we'll call you."

"Tommy, we don't even know who we are up against. What if you guys get into trouble?"

"We'll be there to back them up." Hunter chimed in.

"Stay. We'll be back." Kim said. Tommy, Blake, Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Kim headed into the back room.

"Alpha, this is Tommy. What's up?"

"There is a monster attacking Blue Bay Harbor." Alpha said. "Lauren will meet you there." Blake and Hunter groan slightly.

"We're on it." Tommy looked at the others. "Shane, Dustin. You guys don't have morphers. You might want to stay here."

"But then we won't know what's going on." Shane stated. "We're going to Ninja Ops. We'll see if we can help there." Tommy nodded and Shane and Dustin went through the back door and left.

"It's Morphin' Time." Tommy said. "Tiger Zord."

"Pterodactyl."

"Thunder Form. Ranger Form. Ha!" Once the four rangers were morphed they looked at each other.

"Let's go before we're noticed." Hunter said. The others nodded. Kim and Tommy teleported out while Hunter and Blake left through the back door and ninja jumped to the battle.

* * *

><p>Yes...there is a battle coming up.<p>

Please comment and tell me what you think!

Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>Back at Blue Bay Harbor, Scorpina was keep watching on the new monster terrorizing the city.<p>

"Alright, Scorpina." Tommy said. "Are you ready to get a blast from the past?"

"Ah, rangers." Scorpina smiled. "Long time no see."

"You guys take on the monster." Tommy told Hunter, Blake and Kim. "I got Scorpina." Hunter, Blake and Kim nodded and went off to battle. Tommy turned towards Scorpina. "Alright Scorpina, it's just you and me."

"So, White ranger. You want to battle me." Scorpina said with a sly smile.

"Enough talk Scorpina." Tommy said, charging towards Scorpina. Scorpina jumped out of the way. Tommy stopped and looked up as Scorpina came down with a sword in her hand. "Whoa!"

"Time have change ranger." Scorpina laughed. "Let's see how well you can fight." Tommy grabbed his pal, and sword, Saban.

"Alright Saban, I know it's been awhile, but let's do this." Tommy and Scorpina went head to head in a sword battle. Tommy and Scorpina couldn't get a blow on each other. Tommy and Scorpina hit swords and both went flying back.

"Well, White ranger, it seems you've let your guard down."

"Not likely Scorpina." Tommy replied.

"Tommy!" Tommy heard Kim's voice.

"I'll be back White ranger." Scorpina said, disappearing out of sight. Tommy ran over to Kim, Hunter, Blake and Lauren.

"Is everyone alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "The monster fled."

"Scorpina has a sword now?" Kim asked worried. Tommy nodded.

"Times have changed. We've got to be prepared." Tommy stated.

"We'll head back to Ninja Ops and figure out who that monster was and see if we can find a weak point." Blake said. "You and Kim should fill Adam in."

"Good idea." Kim and Tommy agreed. Blake, Hunter and Lauren Ninja jumped back to Ninja Ops. Tommy and Kim teleported back to Adam's dojo.

* * *

><p>Tommy and Kim teleported back to Adam's dojo. They teleported into the back room and demorphed. They left the back room and joined Adam.<p>

"Hey. How's everything going?" Tommy asked Adam. Adam turned.

"Good. They're doing real well." Adam smiled. "Is everything ok?"

"Scorpina has a sword." Tommy said.

"And we're dealing with a fire breathing Chameleon." Kim added.

"And they'll both be back, so we've got to be ready." Adam concluded. Tommy and Kim nodded.

"Hunter, Blake and Lauren went back to Ninja Ops to find out a little more about the monster."

"We're going to have a lot on our hands if Alpha, Cam and Hayley don't get the Thunder Morphers running." Adam said.

* * *

><p>I decided to put Author Notes of Stories being written up on my profile page telling you the status of the story you are reading.<p>

Short, I know.

They will be back, trust me.

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>After the Team Ninja Finals ended, Adam's two boys winning the competition, Adam, Tommy and Kim went to Ninja Ops to see if Cam, Alpha and Zordon could tell them about the monster that was with Scorpina. Cam was nowhere around when the three rangers arrived at Ninja Ops. Hayley was there working hard on the Wind Morphers.<p>

"Hey Hayley, what's up?" Tommy asked as they entered. Hayley turned around in her chair.

"The Morphers are coming along or at least two of the three."

"What do you mean two of the three?" Kim asked.

"For some weird reason, Tori's Wind Morpher is not taking the changes like the other Morphers." Hayley explained. "It is as if the Morpher itself is telling us something."

"Something like?" Adam asked, slightly nervous.

"Telling us that…the Blue Wind Ranger should no longer exist." Tommy, Kim and Adam looked at each other, worried. Tommy, Adam and Kim looked at Zordon.

"Is that possible Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"It is Rangers." Tommy, Kim and Adam sighed.

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Kim asked.

"I am afraid not Rangers." Zordon said.

"I can't even get the Blue Wind Morpher to respond." Alpha added.

"I don't know what to tell Tori." Cam said behind Tommy, Kim and Adam. Tommy, Kim and Adam turned around.

"You haven't told her yet?" Hayley asked. "I thought that's what you were going to do."

"I was, but I just couldn't tell her."

"Well, how's the Samurai morpher coming along?" Tommy asked.

"Almost done." Cam said, taking his seat next to Hayley. "It wasn't damaged like the other Morphers."

"Once Cameron's Morpher is complete, he will be joining you in the battle against Ivan Ooze, Lothor and Scorpina." Zordon on said.

"But what about the other Morphers?" Cam asked, looking at Zordon.

"Alpha and I can handle fixing them." Hayley told Cam. "The rangers are going to need all the help they can get, especially if we can't get Tori's morpher online."

"Why can't you get Tori's morpher online?" Tommy, Adam, Kim, Hayley, Cam and Alpha turned around when they heard Blake's voice. Next to Blake was Hunter.

"It is not responding." Hayley stated simply.

"What does that mean?" Hunter asked.

"It means…" Hayley trailed off. "That the Blue Wind Ranger no longer exists."

"But there must be something we can do?" Blake asked.

"The only thing that will work on Tori's morpher now is for the morpher to respond to the changes." Cam explained.

"What about Dustin and Shane's Morphers?" Blake asked.

"They are taking the changes, but they are coming along slowly." Hayley explained. "We're going to try to find out exactly why the Tori's morpher isn't taking the changes, but we can't make any promises that there will be a Blue Wind Ranger." Hayley shook her head. "Plus we have some upgrades that we want to do on the Morphers too, but that will take even longer."

"Ok. I have a question." Tommy said. "How is it that the Wind Morphers worked the day that you three gave Tori, Shane and Dustin the power coins that countered the evil power coins, but they don't work now?"

"That is a very good question Tommy." Cam said. "The power coins we had only seemed to have enough power for one run. I didn't think about the chances of the Morphers being damaged." Cam explained. "I also didn't think Lothor would come back for a third time."

"There are a lot of things we didn't expect to happen." Tommy said. "Example, getting our Power Coins after we thought they were destroyed."

"Or Ivan Ooze coming back." Kim added. "Just goes to show, expect the unexpected."

"That is why we are trying to figure out Ivan Ooze's plan before it's too late." Zordon said. Suddenly the alarms went off.

"Looks like our little fire-breathing friends is back." Kim said as Hayley and Cam brought the video up.

"Man, he looks tougher than before." Hunter stated.

"What do we know about this guy?" Adam asked.

"He goes by the name of Flamer. His name says it all." Cam explained.

"How do we defeat him?" Tommy asked.

"Funny you should ask Tommy." Hayley said. "We haven't found a way yet." Hayley looked at Tommy and the rest of the rangers. "But don't worry, we are looking."

"It's a fire breather." Blake stated. "Why don't we just blast it with some water."

"It's not going to work. He breaths fire, not up in flames." Cam stated. "Besides, by what Hayley and Alpha found, sounds like water doesn't affect him."

"Good to know." Tommy said. "We'll hold him off until you can find out more." Tommy looked at his fellow rangers. "Let's do this." Tommy, Kim and Adam grabbed their morphers. "It's Morphin' time. Tigerzord."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Thunder storm, Ranger form, ha!" Blake, Tommy, Adam, Kim, and Hunter turn to leave.

"I'll page Lauren to join you right away." Cam said, getting to work. Hunter and Blake sighed, but left to fight off Flamer with Tommy, Adam and Kim.

* * *

><p>I'm back! I haven't gotten my computer back, but my lovely roommate is letting me use her laptop. I've been busy watching my cousin's kids this month. Just last week, i was dealing with two sick kids and now I have a sinus cold. School starts for me August 27th. I have classes four days a week, Fridays off. Also, soon I will be finding out if I get my nanny job back (Around Sept. 7th). Fingers crossed!<p>

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>The five rangers got to Flamer monster before it could use its flaming ability to burn any more buildings.<p>

"Oh no, the rangers!" Flamer said.

"You're going down, Flamer." Tommy said.

"Well, we're going to have a blast!" Flamer said, blowing flames towards the rangers. Tommy, Adam, Kim, Hunter and Blake rolled out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close." Adam stated. "Good thing these suits are fire proof."

"It's going to be hard to fight him if we can't get close enough to attack." Kim stated.

"Then we don't get close to him." Tommy told them as they got to their feet. "We attack from a distance." Lauren arrived and joined them.

"Why are you guys just standing around?" Lauren asked. "Let's fight!" Lauren charged towards the Flamer.

"Lauren no!" Hunter yelled as Flamer sent another blast towards Lauren. Lauren jumped out of the way. Tommy, Kim, Adam, Hunter, and Blake hurried over to Lauren as she stood to her feet.

"Attack with weapons, it's the only way to get a blast in." Tommy said. "Let's do this," Tommy looked at his fellow rangers. "Together."

* * *

><p>Flamer was down to the ground, each ranger holding their weapons in hand. The rangers were about to finish off Flamer when they heard clapping. The rangers looked at each other confused, but didn't let their guard down.<p>

"Very good rangers." The voice said, walking into view. Blake, Hunter and Lauren dropped their guard in surprise at the person talking. "Surprised to see me?"

"Joie." Blake said, moving forward, but Hunter put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Tommy, Adam and Kim were confused, but still kept their guard up.

"Yes Blake." Joie smiled slightly. "I'm glad to see you still remember me." Blake and Hunter looked at each other. "Well, are you going to ask? I know you want too."

"What happened to you, Joie." Blake asked, stepping forward. "Where did you go after Lothor attacked?"

"Ah. Very good question my dear Blake." Joie's smiled left. "I was taken by Lothor." Blake, Hunter and Lauren looked at each other. Blake looked back at Joie. "Did you put the pieces together yet, Blake? No?" Blake didn't answer. "Pity. Flamer, get up you worthless monster." Flamer got up. This time, Lauren stepped forward.

"You trader!" Laure spat, bringing up her Thunder Shadow laser. "You're working for Lothor. You destroyed the Academy!"

"Lauren, young, naïve, Lauren. Since when have you cared about the Thunder Academy?" Joie asked. "I mean you did leave before Lothor attacked the first time. I'm surprised you're a ranger." Lauren shot a blast at Joie, but Joie knocked it back with a sword, sending it back toward Lauren, who didn't move out of the way in time. The laser hit her directly in the chest, sending her backwards, landing hard on the ground. Lauren demorphed, grabbing her left arm. "Next time, think before you act." Joie turned. "Come Flamer. Let's go." Joie and Flamer left, leaving the Rangers confused Tommy, Adam, Kim, Hunter, and Blake turned toward Lauren.

"Let's get her back to Ninja Ops." Blake stated.

"Right. See you there." Tommy said Blake and Hunter helped Lauren get to Ninja Ops while Adam, Kim and Tommy teleported back.

* * *

><p>"Who's Joie?" Kim asked when everyone was present at Ninja Ops.<p>

"Can we focus on Lauren first?" Blake asked. "There is no way she can battle in her current conditions."

"I'll take over until she can battle again." Tori offered. "It's not like my Morpher is coming along."

"You can't say that Tor. It'll get fixed." Shane said.

"No Shane. My Morphers not responding. It may never respond." Lauren handed Tori her Morpher.

"Here, I'm no good anyway."

"Lauren, you must not doubt your skills as a Power Rangers." Zordon stated. "Only when you believe in yourself will your power show."

"Zordon's right." Kim stated. "Believing in yourself is one of the best powers as a power ranger. If you don't believe in yourself, then you're not believing in your ranger powers." Lauren sighed.

"Alright. Back to Joie." Adam said, interrupting everyone. "Who is she?"

"She went missing the first time Lothor attacked Thunder Academy. No on really know what happened to her, especially Blake and I." Hunter explained.

"We thought she died with the others." Blake adde.d

"How come it feels like you're hiding something?" Tori asked.

"Because, she wasn't just the girl who went missing." Hunter stated. "She was the one who was supposed to become the Aqua Thunder Ranger."

"She was also…" Blake sighed, looking at Tori. "My girlfriend." Everyone wasn't sure what to say. Tommy ended up breaking the silence.

"She's evil now, and if anyone understands it's the three of us." Tommy said, motioning to him, Kim and Adam. "I was under an evil spell once and it was broken. If anything, we will break the spell."

"But what about battling her? How do we handle that?" Tori asked.

The same way the Dino Rangers handled the three of you evil." Tommy stated. "As a normal battle."

"We'll do whatever we can to find a way to break the spell Lothor has on Joie." Cam stated.

"Along with fifty other things we got to do." Hayley added quietly.

"Fifty?" Tommy, Adam and Kim asked.

"So I exaggerated a little bit." Hayley stated. "It's still a lot of work to finish Cam's Morpher, get Shane's and Dustin's Morphers to full strength, try to get Tori's Morpher working, figure out Flamer's weakness, work on the Zords, monitor the city and do paper work for the Cyber Café."

"Hayley, you can do it. You're not alone." Tommy stated.

"Yeah. We're here to help." Kim stated. "If you want, I could help with that paperwork."

"And I can help fix the Morphers and monitor the city." Adam replied.

"Thanks, but right now Cam, Alpha and I can handle some of the work. But Kim, I may take you up on your offer to help with the Cyber Café."

"You know how to reach me." Kim stated, turning to face Tommy and Adam. "Come on. I'm starving."

"Ditto." Adam said.

"Ernie's Outdoor Café is still up and running. We should go there." Kim suggested.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, turning toward Hayley. "Hayley, want to join us?"

"No, I've got a lunch with me plus I've got to get back to Cyber Café soon."

"Alright. We're gone." Tommy said. Tommy, Adam, and Kim teleported out.

"I'm going back to my hotel." Lauren said, leaving without another word.

"We should talk." Blake told Tori. Tori nodded.

"Yeah…I have a feeling there's a lot more you're not telling me." Blake and Tori left.

"Put me to work." Hunter told Cam and Hayley. Hunter helped Cam, Alpha and Hayley while Shane and Dustin went to do some practicing."

* * *

><p>"Here you are Mr. Scott. I hope everything you need is there." A young, shy, intern said.<p>

"Thank you Chloe. You may go." Chloe left leaving Jason to his paper work. He packed up us bag as the work day was coming to a close. Jason was just about to leave when he heard something.

"It's time Jason." Jason looked around. He heard a voice, but didn't see anyone. "Evil is growing strong."

"Who's there?"

"Evil grows stronger. The Rangers will be no match for them."

"I'm not a Ranger anymore, if that's what you're implying." Jason said as half of a map appeared. "It's ripped." Jason said as he picked it up.

"You must reunite with the person who became your successor as a Power Ranger many years ago." Jason thought hard.

"Rocky?" Jason asked, but no reply came. Jason put the map away in his bag and left his office confused.

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter. I MAY have another chapter for you before the 27th. I'm cleaning Sunday and Dress Shopping tomorrow, but maybe sometime in the evening because i doubt I will get another chapter up tonight. <p>

Please comment and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"You already told me that you had a past girlfriend. You didn't mention she was missing and possibly working for Lothor."<p>

"I didn't know." Blake told her. "Neither did Hunter."

"So, what else are you not telling me?" Tori asked, keeping herself calm. Blake sighed and got up from his seat.

"I hit a rough patch in Motocross. So rough, I am…broke." Tori's mouth dropped in shock.

"What?"

"Broke. No money. My career is in the dust." Blake explained. "It has been for a while."

"Does Hunter know?"

"Yeah, and he's offered to help, but I'm not letting him. I can manage."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been out of Motocross?"

"About…three months." Tri put her hand to her face. "Tori, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Blake! You have no money. No job. Being a Power Ranger isn't going to help you any."

"Tori, let me explain. Please." Blake sat down again. "I may have hit a rough patch in my career, but it doesn't mean I'm done with Motocross." Blake said simply. "I've been practicing and I have entered another race."

"You have?" Blake nodded. "When is it?"

"Next weekend."

"And what about the Rangers?"

"I've done it before. I can handle it." Blake told her. "The only reason I'm even in this mess is because my manager screwed me over and took my money." Blake explained.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight actually."

"What?" Tori exclaimed. "You said the race was next weekend."

"I'm going to practice. I need to win this Tori." Blake told her. "If I win, I will be entered in another race." Blake stood up. "I better go pack."

"What about the others? Tori asked, standing up. "What about Tommy, Adam, Kim and your brother? They need you."

"I'll give Shane my Morpher until his is fixed." Blake told her. Blake turned to leave. "I'm going to pack and head to Ninja Ops to tell everyone else." Blake left without another word.

* * *

><p>Over lunch, Adam, Kim and Tommy talked about their teenage years. Back when they were Rangers.<p>

"Remember back to when Ivan Ooze first came back?" Tommy asked.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." Kim said simply. "Our Command Center was destroyed, our Zords were destroyed and we almost lost Zordon."

"But on the plus side, we gained new powers with new Zords, defeated Ivan Ooze and saved Zordon." Tommy pointed out.

"My Zord was a frog…" Adam trailed off. Kim and Tommy laughed.

"It could have been something else, like a bunny rabbit." Kim joked. Tommy laughed again.

"True." Adam said with a laughed.

"Do you think we can do it this time?" Kim asked, suddenly serious.

"Do what?" Tommy asked. Kim looked at him.

"Defeat Ivan Ooze?" Kim asked. "If Rocky, Billy and Aisha were still here, they would know what to expect. But they're not. Hunter, Blake, Came, Tori, Shane and Dustin don't know what to expect."

"Then we tell them." Adam told her. "We'll prepare them."

"As for Ivan Ooze. We defeated him once before, we can do it again." Tommy told Kimberly as he reached to grab her hand. "And we will handle anything he or Lothor tries to throw at the Rangers." Kim smiled.

"Even at the expense of our lives being destroyed?" Adam and Tommy looked at Kim.

"Your float was in the parade, Jason, Trini and Zack made their flight for the World Peace Conference, we went on dates, completed the Team Ninja Finals, graduated, hung out with friends…shall I go on?"

"If we couldn't do anything, as Tommy said, we wouldn't have agreed to become Rangers." Adam stated.

"We always seem to make it work." Tommy stated. "Besides, the Thunder Rangers are here to help."

"I know." Kim smiled. "I'm not worried. I just wanted to see how you two would react." Adam and Tommy looked at each other and the three of them started to laugh. However, their fun was soon interrupted by screams. Adam, Kim and Tommy got to their feet quickly and they exchanged glances.

"Hello Dr. Oliver." A voice said, stepping closer to the three Rangers. "Miss me?" Tommy froze as he recognized the person who stepped forward.

"It can't be…" Tommy said, stepping forward. "There's no way."

"Oh, it can be, Dr. Oliver." The voice said. "I'm back and coming for you."

* * *

><p>"You're what?" Hunter asked again.<p>

"Leaving, but just a for a short time." Blake said. "I'm going to try and get my life back on track."

"But it's tonight." Hunters stated. "You're leaving tonight and just telling us now."

"I didn't think I would get in the race." Blake stated. "They called me this morning." Blake sighed. "It was short notice."

"You can say that again." Cam stated. Blake handed Shane his Morpher.

"What's this?" Shane asked.

"My Morpher. I'm not sure how long I'll be and we need all the help we can get." Shane takes the Morpher slowly, still not liking the idea. Blake turned towards Hunter. "You know why I've got to do this, right?"

"Yeah, I got it." Hunter said. "But what about Tori?"

"She knows." Blake said, picking up his bag. "She's not happy with me."

"I can't blame her." Shane said.

"Let Tommy, Adam and Kim know." Blake said. "I'll let you know how things are." Blake turned to leave.

"I can't believe he did that to us. To Tori." Shane stated quickly after Blake left. "We need everyone's help and support and Blake just leaves."

"I understand why he left. He's trying to get his life back in order." Shane, Dustin and Cam looked confused. "I guess I have to explain."

* * *

><p>"Zeltrax." Tommy said slowly. "I thought we destroyed you."<p>

"You thought wrong." Zeltrax said, moving forward. "The best part is, I'm not under Mesogog's control anymore." Tommy got ready to fight. "Plus, I'm stronger than before."

"I've taken you down once before Smitty. I can do it again."

"Let's see what you got." Zeltrax said as Kelzaks appeared.

"You two handle the Kelzaks. I'll handle Zeltrax."

"Right." Adam and Kim said in unison. Adam and Kim started to fight the Kelzaks while Tommy focused on Zeltrax.

* * *

><p>"So he's just trying to get his life in order." Hunter finalized.<p>

"Still, we…" Cam was interrupted by the alarms. Cam turned.

"Ayaiyaiyai! Tommy and the others are in trouble." Alpha said. "Who is that attacking Tommy?"

"Zeltrax…" Hayley said slowly.

"Come on." Hunter said. "We'll go help them."

"Can you two handle it? I'm going to go check on Tori."

"Yeah, we got this." Hunter said. "Let me know how she is."

"If they need help, I'll be there." Cam stated.

"Good luck." Hayley said. Hunter and Dustin went to join Tommy, Adam and Kim while Shane headed over to Tori's.

* * *

><p>"Tori?" Shane said, knocking on the door. Tori opened the door slowly.<p>

"Come on in Shane." Tori said, moving into the living room where Carrie was lying on the floor fast asleep. Tori sat on the couch. Shane entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and joined Tori on the couch.

"Blake told us that he's leaving tonight."

"He told me too." Tori said. "He told me a lot of things."

"None of us are happy that he left." Shane told her. "We understand, we're just not happy about how he told us."

"He's been out of Motocross from three months." Tori stated. "He hit rock bottom, lost his money and he didn't tell anyone."

"Tor, calm down." Shane said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "He didn't want to show weakness."

"I'm not angry or upset about that." Tori told Shane. "It's the fact that he left. He left the Rangers. He left Hunter and he left me." Tori shook her head. "Short notice too."

"We know." Tori looked at Shane. "How are you really feeling?"

"I'm feeling like Blake and I are no longer dating."

* * *

><p>Please comment and tell me what you think!<p>

School starts tomorrow and I am really tired after all the cleaning. I have atleast another chapter if not two but they will wait awhile.


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming." Adam said to Hunter and Dustin. "Where are the others?"<p>

"Long story. We'll explain later." Dustin said, jumping into battle. Adam, Dustin, Hunter and Kim fought off the Kelzaks together. Tommy focused on Zeltrax. Zeltrax sent Tommy flying.

"Tommy!" Kim screamed, running over to Tommy. Adam, Hunter and Dustin followed. Adam and Kim helped Tommy up.

"Even with your friends, you can't defeat me without your Dino Power." Tommy glared at Zeltrax, grabbing his morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time." Adam and Kim grabbed their Morpher as well. "Tigerzord."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl." Tommy, Kim and Adam morphed.

"Looks like you were wrong." Tommy stated. "I have powers."

"Well, would you look at that. Tommy Oliver is back in action." Zeltrax said slowly. "To bad I'll destroy you."

"You are never going to defeat me, Zeltrax. Not with the old Power Rangers around."

"Old Rangers…more like Ancient Rangers." Zeltrax said with a laugh. "I'll be back, Tommy." Zeltrax and the Kelzaks disappeared. Tommy, Kim and Adam demorphed. Kim hugged Tommy.

"You ok?" Kim asked him. Tommy nodded.

"Who's Zeltrax?" Adam asked.

"An old friend." Tommy said slowly, wrapping an arm around Kim. "It's a long story, but I use to work with Zeltrax, when he was good." Tommy explained. "I thought Kira and I destroyed him, but now he's back and is most likely working with Ivan Ooze or Lothor."

"Great…" Kim trailed off. "More to deal with."

"Soon, we're going to too much to handle." Adam added.

"Good thing Cam's Morpher is almost ready." Dustin stated. "We're going to need him." Hunter, Tommy, Adam and Kim nodded.

"Meet you guys back at Ninja Ops." Tommy said. "You've got to tell us where Blake, Tori and Shane are." Hunter and Dustin nodded, Ninja jumping to Ninja Ops.

"Come on, let's pay our bill and lets head back to Ninja Ops." Adam said. The three of them headed back to their table, paid their bill and went to find a place quiet enough to enough to teleport to Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p>Jason walked up to a door and stopped. Was he really doing this? An anonymous voice telling him to go over to Rocky's with half a map because evil is growing stronger. Why was he believing a word a mysterious voice said? Oh, right. He said the Power rangers needed help. Jason took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited, started to wonder if Rocky was even home, when the door opened. Jason and Rocky stood there, staring at each other.<p>

"Oh thank god." Rocky said when he saw Jason. "I wasn't sure how to get a hold of you." Jason gave Rocky a confused look. "I don't know what to do."

"Let' me guess. Mysterious voice telling you evil is growing stronger and that the Rangers need our help and half a map appeared?"

"Sums it up." Rocky said. Rocky looked confused. "Wait…how did you find me?"

"I have my ways of tracking people." Jason said.

"Come in." Rocky said, letting Jason through the door. Rocky shut the door. "I'll get my half of the map." Jason nodded as Rocky left. Jason sat down and dug through his bag for his half of the map. Rocky came back as Jason pulled out his half. "Here." Rocky handed Jason the other half of the map and the map fit together perfectly.

"Jason and Rocky." Rocky and Jason looked at each other. "Together you must use this map as it will guide you to the next stage in your journey to help the Rangers."

"Guide us where exactly?" Rocky asked.

"You will know soon enough."

"Who are you?" Jason asked. "Why won't you show yourself?"

"You will learn about me soon enough." The voice said. "For now, your focus should be to follow this map and help the Rangers."

"What's going on?" Rocky asked. "Why do you always avoid the question?"

"Everything you will understand in time." The voice said simply. "You must learn the information on your own."

"But how?" Rocky asked, but this time there was no answer.

"You never know when you have a mysterious voice still in the room or not." Jason said.

"What should we do?" Rocky asked. "Do we see where the map takes us?"

"We might as well." Jason stated. "We may not know where we are going or what to expect, but we were Power Rangers and I think we can handle it."

"Right." Rocky said in agreement. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Ok, so I need to mention this because of a recent comment made on the story. This story is a fanfiction and is totally fictional. It does not exactly follow the plot line, seeing as Zordon is alive and Alpha 6 is no longer on Mirinoi. However, this is a story. Nothing is real and if you don't like the fact that Zordon is still alive or that Alpha 6 isn't on Mirinoi, then don't read the story. It hurts my feelings when you bash my fanfictions. Fanfiction is made so we could express ourselves and nothing has to go the way the showbook/movie/ect goes.

Now that is off my chest, enjoy this chapter ^_^ and review!  
>Oh...and I know it's short, but it's gonna be awhile until I post again. (like a week)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I Own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"Blake left?" Tommy asked in shock. "Why?<p>

"He fell off the wagon, you could say." Hunter stated. "He's trying to get his life back in order."

"Where's Tori and Shane?" Adam asked.

"Tori's at her apartment and Shane went to see how she was doing." Hunter told them.

"Is there something going on between Blake and Tori?" Kim asked.

"There was." Dustin, Hunter, Cam, Tommy, Kim and Adam turned at the sound of Shane's voice, looking towards the entrance.

"What do you mean, 'was'?" Hunter asked.

"Tori said she feels like she and Blake are no longer dating." Shane told them.

"How is she?" Hunter asked quickly.

"She's pretty upset, but I doubt she'll let it get in her way of her Power Rangers duties." Shane stated.

"At least we have her." Cam stated. "Now, about Zeltrax." Came turned his focus to Tommy. "What did he want?"

"Revenge on me." Tommy stated. "I thought Kira and I destroyed him before our Dino Gems lost power."

"We all thought that." Dustin sighed, referring to Lothor.

"What if Ivan Ooze has enough power to bring villains back?" Adam suggested.

"It is possible Rangers." Zordon stated. "We do not know how much power Ivan Ooze has. We must be prepared."

"He must be building an army." Kim stated. "He knows our weakness."

"Zordon's right though." Adam said. "We need to be prepared."

"We should get some rest." Tommy suggested. "We don't know when the Flamer will be back, but we know he will."

"Good idea." Hunter said. "We could all use some rest."

"Alright, let us know if you find anything about the Flamer." Shane said. Cam nodded.

"Cam, Hayley went home, you need your rest as well." Tommy told Cam.

"Come on, let's go." Adam said. "Bye." Kim, Tommy, Adam, Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Cam left to rest.

* * *

><p>"According to this map, which is extremely outdated, we're heading towards the old Command Center." Rocky stated, looking at the two map halves and an up to date map.<p>

"Another important place in unexamined place." Jason stated. "The Command Center was never found, so whatever we're looking for hasn't been found."

"We don't even know what we are looking for." Rocky pointed out. "What are we doing? We are going on a journey that a mystery voice is sending us on. We have no idea who is sending us on this quest, good or evil, we don't know what we're going to find."

"You're right Rocky, but we can handle anything thrown at us." Jason told him. "If we're helping evil, we'll fight back. If we're helping good, then we are helping the Rangers."

"Right, if evil, we won't go down without a fight." Rocky said. Jason folded up the up to date map. "We'll have to eat before we go." Rocky said, looking at the time. 5:30.

"Right. We better pack a few things and then get some food." Jason suggested. "Meet back here?"

"Sounds good." Rocky lead Jason to the door and they separated to prepare themselves for the unknown.

* * *

><p>"I've got it." Hayley said, turning away from the computer. "I found Flamers weakness."<p>

"How?" Cam asked, moving towards Hayley and away from Alpha and the Morphers.

"It wasn't easy, but I did a little digging." Hayley turned back towards the computer. "I can't believe it too us so long. It's so simple."

"How do we defeat him Hayley?" Cam asked.

"He'll stop using his flaming ability when he's shot between the eyes. It'll blind him, you could say. It's only temporary, but it will give the Rangers a change to attack at close range."

"I'll reach Shane, Tori, Dustin and Hunter and let them know." Cam said.

"Inform them later." Alpha said. "Why tell them when they don't need to go into battle."

"Alpha's right." Hayley stated. "Besides, none of them would be happy to find out we're back to work."

"Good point." Cam agreed. "At least the Samurai Morpher is almost complete. Just a few more tweaks and a final test."

"Thanks good." Hayley said. "How are the Thunder Morphers coming?"

"I was able to get Shane's and Dustin's Morphers back online." Alpha said. "I'll be able to get them to full strength soon."

"That means Dustin and Shane can join the Rangers in fighting evil." Hayley stated. "We're really getting prepared."

"But Tori?" Cam wondered. "What about her Morpher?"

"Her Morpher is still where it was before." Alpha said. "There is no change."

"Maybe Tori was right." Cam said slowly. "Maybe her Morpher is done fore." Cam sighed.

"Don't give up on the Morpher yet, Cam." Hayley said. "Maybe it's just taking the tests in small sessions."

"Let's hope so." Cam said slowly. "I'm going to finish up the Samurai Morpher." Cam said, getting back to work. Hayley helped Alpha with the Thunder Morphers.

* * *

><p>"Alright." Jason said as he pulled over on the side of the road. "This is as far as we can go driving." Jason and Rocky got out of the car. The two of them grouped together and looked over the maps.<p>

"So we're about…here." Rocky said, point to the ripped map that Jason held and then to the up to date map sitting on the trunk of Jason's car. "X marks the spot way over here." Rocky pointed towards the opposite end on the ripped map. "We've got a ways to go."

"Then we better get going." Jason said, taking the map and putting the two halves together and folding it. Rocky grabbed the up to date map. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"We're here." Jason said after a while, putting the map away. "Now what?"<p>

"Good question." Rocky said. Jason and Rocky started to look around. Suddenly a bright burst of light shined through the sunset, making the area brighter than before.

"Welcome Rocky Desanto. Welcome Jason Scott." Jason and Rocky became defensive, looking around. Because of the bright light, they couldn't see who was talking. "Very defensive I see."

"Show yourself." Jason said quickly, not letting his guard down.

"In time, dear Jason." The voice said slowly. "You must first find the Ancient Subzero Crystals."

"Ancient Subzero Crystals?" Rocky asked.

"You will learn of the powers the Crystals offer in time." The voice said. "But first you must find the location of the Crystals I have hidden."

"Find?" Jason asked.

"Why don't you just give them to us?" Rocky asked.

"You must deem yourselves worthy." The voice stated. "By proving your worth, you're showing the Crystals who is worthy of their powers." Jason and Rocky exchanged glances. "You two are going to face many dangers while searching for the Crystals. Evil will try to stop you, but you can handle it."

"How do we know you're not evil?" Jason asked.

"Because, you will not bring the Crystals to me. You are retrieving the Crystals for the Power Rangers."

* * *

><p>So, its longer then the last, I thought you guys deserved that.<br>Review!

Oh, quick side note, school started last Monday for me, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meetings every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'll find out whats going on with my job Friday. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"Ayaiyaiyai! Flamer is attacking the city of Reefside."<p>

"Alpha, call the Rangers." Zordon said.

"I'm on it Zordon." Alpha pressed a few buttons. "Rangers, come in."

"Alpha, this is Tommy. What's up?"

"Flamer is attacking the Reefside."

"I'm on it. Let' the others know." Cam walked in as Alpha tried to get ahold of the other Rangers. Hayley teleported in quickly.

"Flamer?" Hayley asked, sitting down.

"Yes." Cam said. Tori, Shane and Hunter arrived.

"Dustin's watching Carrie, so we need this to be quick." Tori said. "What's up?"

"Flamer. Downtown Reefside." Cam explained.

"Tommy is there already. Adam and Kim are on their way." Alpha told them.

"We're on our way as well." Shane said.

"Wait." Hayley turned to face Shane, Tori and Hunter. "Flamer's weakness is to hit him with a blast between the eyes. It'll blind him for a short while, long enough to hit him up close, with Tommy's Saba."

"Right. Ready?" Shane asked, looking at Tori and Hunter.

"Ready."

"Thunderstorm. Ranger Form. Ha." The three of them Morphed and left to join the others.

* * *

><p>"We need to turn down the heat." Adam said as him, Kim and Tommy regrouped.<p>

"And we can do that for sure." Shane said, joining them. Hunter and Tori nodded.

"How?" Kim asked.

"Hayley says blast him between the eyes." Hunter explained. "Then you can get close enough to attack him with your sword Tommy."

"Right." Everyone turned and grabbed their weapons. Tommy had Saba out and at the ready. "Alright. Ready. Aim. Fire!" Tommy yelled. Five of the rangers attacked Flamer with a blast of their weapons. Tommy charged at Flamer and attacked him with Saba. Flamer staggered back. "Alright!" The rangers said regrouping.

"Hey, that's no fair." Flamer said.

"Come on guys, let's finish him off." Adam said. "Together."

"Ready. Aim Fire!" The rangers blasted Flamer and Tommy went in for a blow. The rangers regrouped. Flamer fell. However, the Flamer wasn't finished. Flamer Grew.

"Tommy, this is all you." Adam said. "We don't have working Zords."

"Neither do we." Hunter and Shane said. Suddenly the rangers heard a roar. The rangers turned.

"Whoa! It's my Mastodon Zord!" Adam said in awe.

"And my Pterodactyl Zord!" Kim said.

"Kimberly. Adam. Your zords are up and running." Alpha said.

"But without the other zords, we can't form the Mega Zord." Adam pointed out.

"Rangers, your zords are now upgraded to combine with Tommy's Tiger Zord." Zordon explained. "You can help Tommy."

"Right, let's go." Tommy called his Tigerzord. Adam and Kim got into their zords as well. Hunter, Shane and Tori headed back to Ninja Ops.

"Alpha, Zordon. Are you sure they are going to be able to handle the Flamer alone?" Tori asked.

"We've got to trust that they can handle the Flamer." Zordon stated.

"The zords are in great condition after the three of us worked on them." Cam said, motioning to Hayley and Alpha. "Plus, the Thunder Zords are coming along nicely."

"And the Wind Zords?" Shane asked. Cam looked at the rangers and smiled.

"Upgraded and ready for use." Cam said. Then his smile faded. "But out of commission until your Morphers are working again."

"And if my morpher doesn't work?" Tori asked. "Then what?"

"Then we will make the necessary changes, but Tori, come on. Give your morpher a chance." Hunter stated.

"Zordon. Alpha. This is Tommy. The Flamer has been destroyed." Tommy said. Tori, Shane and Hunter looked at each other and gave each other a high five. "We're porting back to base." Tommy, Kim and Adam suddenly appeared at Ninja Ops. They demorphed.

"I'm so glad Flamer is defeated." Kim stated.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy stated. "But we still have to be prepared for whatever Ivan Ooze or Lothor throws at us."

"Tommy's right. It's almost like it never ends." Adam stated.

"We should get some rest." Shane suggested. "After this battle, we could all use it."

"Right." The Rangers agreed.

"See you all later." Tommy said before teleporting home.

"Bye." Kim and Adam said in unison, also teleporting home.

"Better go. Dustin's with Carrie." Tori said quickly and hurried out.

"We're going to follow her." Shane and Hunter said, following behind Tori, which left Cam and Hayley with Alpha and Zordon.

"We should get some needed rest too." Hayley said to Cam. "I'm going to head back to Reefside." Hayley left and Cam soon followed suit, leaving Alpha and Zordon alone for the night.

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's late; we should really get some sleep." Rocky said with a yawn. "Can we get a hotel or something and continue in the morning?" Rocky looked at Jason. "And something to eat would be nice." Jason was staring at the new map that the mysterious man had given them. Jason and Rocky have continued on the quest the mysterious man had sent them on. They were looking for what is called the Ancient Subzero Crystals. The Ancient Subzero Crystals they are supposed to find for the Power Rangers. "Jason. Hello Earth to Jason." Jason looked at Rocky.<p>

"I heard you the first time." Jason said, returning to the map. "Yes, we can get a hotel or something." Jason added. "And didn't you just eat?"

"That doesn't mean anything. It's been a long day."

"Well, are you interested in what I've found out?" Jason asked.

"As long as we can get a hotel with food and a nice bed."

"So there are six locations marked on this map. Meaning that the Ancient Subzero Crystals are hidden." Jason explained. "However, I am not sure how we are going to find them when we get to the location."

"Didn't mysterious voice man say we had to prove our power to the crystals?" Rocky asked. "Maybe we have to go through a series of tests to find them." Rocky stated, adding; "Just like what the Rangers had to do to get our Ninja Powers." Jason looked at Rocky. "This was before the Zeo Rangers." Rocky told him.

"Right." Jason said. "And I think you may be on to something about tests. But what kind of tests?"

"I don't know, but I might be able to think after a long nights rest." Rocky added.

"Alright, let's go." Jason said. Jason and Rocky gathered their things and got into the car. They headed towards the closes town where they were to find the first Ancient Subzero Crystal, and to find a hotel for Rocky.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Ok, so i have been REALLY busy and REALLY stuck on this story and I apologize for the delay. I've been busy at work and school was crazy last month. Plus, because of the holidays, nothing got done. So I'm hoping to get this story back up and running. Forgive me?

Hey, if you like Power Rangers, check out my SPD Fanfics. Starting with A New Ranger Arises, then Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures and following that is Blast from a Future Part 1 and Part 2. Also, if your friends are into Power Ranger Fanfics, defiantly let them know about this one. Spread the word!

Also, if you like Pokemon, Scooby Doo or Ghost Whisperer (Start with New Comer), please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me!


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"They are on the search for the Ancient Subzero Crystals." Scorpina stated.<p>

"And that is a fact?" The villain known as Ivan Ooze asked.

"Certain." Zeltrax stated. "And we will be there when they find them."

"We can't let the rangers get those crystals." Ivan Ooze said. "If the Rangers get those crystals they will be unstoppable."

"Have you thought of getting together with their villain named Lothor?" Scorpina asked.

"What are you getting at Scorpina?" Ivan Ooze asked. "What does he have that I don't?"

"It's not what he has that you don't, even though there is the lack of foot soldiers, it's what you have in common. A love of destroying the Power Rangers." Ivan Ooze looked as though he was in deep thought.

"Our first mission is the Ancient Subzero Crystals." Ivan Ooze explained.

"What's so special about those Crystals anyway?" Scorpina asked.

"If the rangers get a hold of those Crystals, they will be extremely powerful and we could be eliminated."

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, Jason and Rocky continued on their search. Their search took them out of Angel Grove and somewhere near a small, almost deserted town.<p>

"Ok, this is the where we are supposed to find one of the crystals." Jason said, putting the map away. "How are we supposed to find it?"

"Well…seeing as we are in the middle of a desert, with nothing in sight, I'm not really sure it should be hard to miss." Rocky said.

"Like you said, there is nothing in sight." Jason stated. "How are we to find the crystal when we can't even figure out where to start looking?"

"Well, what about there?" Rocky wondered, pointing in the direction directly behind Jason. Jason turned around and the two of them stared at the bright light.

"Jason Scott. Rocky Desantos. Welcome." The mysterious voice said. "To find the crystals you must deem yourselves worthy. The crystals hide until you do."

"How are we supposed to deem ourselves worthy?" Jason asked. "In caves there can be traps and puzzles. We're in a desert." There is nothing in sight."

"For the first crystal…" The voice tailed off as soon as putties appeared.

"Putties?" Jason and Rocky said confused.

"The second crystal should be more of a challenge." The bright light disappeared. Jason and Rocky looked at each other before jumping into battle.

"I swear," Rocky said when the two of them regrouped. "If we end up just fighting old foot soldiers, I'm going to be a little disappointed." Jason looked at Rocky before the two of them jumped back into battle. Once they finished the putties off, a bright blue glow appeared. Rocky and Jason exchanged glances before moving closer.

"The Blue Ancient Subzero Crystal." Jason stated. Another glow appeared next to the crystal.

"The Blue Ancient Subzero Crystal controls the power of Ice as well as the Ice Triceratops. The power has already chosen Rocky Desantos as the New Blue Ancient Subzero Power Ranger."

* * *

><p>"I have to say, I'm impressed." Lothor said looking around Ivan Ooze's lair.<p>

"Have you had enough time to accept my offer?" Ivan Ooze asked impatiently.

"Plenty." Lothor said. "I accept your offer." Ivan Ooze smiled. "Together, we will destroy the power rangers."

"Yes." Ivan Ooze stated as Scorpina entered.

"The old ranger brats have found the first Ancient Subzero Crystal."

"Good. Our plan is going as it should." Ivan Ooze said. "And with the Crystals in our hands, we will be unstoppable." Ivan Ooze and Lothor laughed.

* * *

><p>"The Crystal chose me?" Rocky asked confused. "Why?"<p>

"Have you ever wondered why when it came to being a power ranger?"

"No, but there has to be a reason for this." Rocky stated. "There is always a reason."

"Yes, that is true." Jason agreed. "But just relax."

"How can I relax?" Rocky asked. "It's been years since I was a ranger and I didn't exactly leave with much a choice."

"It's been awhile since I've been a ranger too, but you really need to relax." Jason said to him. "You were chosen for this quest. You. Not Billy. Not Adam. You." Jason told him. "And there is a reason that you have the blue Ancient Subzero Crystal and why you are the Blue Ancient Subzero Ranger. Like you said, there is always a reason." Rocky was examining the round, blue, crystal in his hand. "Look, we still have five crystals to find. We don't even know how to activate the crystal to even activate the ranger power." Jason explained. "Let's find the other crystals and go from there."

"Yeah. Ok. Sounds good." Rocky stated. "Where are we headed now?" Jason grabbed the map and examined it.

"Looks like we head south for a few miles. That is where we will find crystal number two."

"Let's go." They headed back to the car, jumped in and drove off.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

Still a little short, but it's a start. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"Alright." Cam said. "My morpher is complete."<p>

"And the Thunder Zords are complete as well." Alpha stated. "We are a roll." Tommy laughed. Tommy had finished grading papers that morning. Adam was busy, making use of the villain free day, and Kim was with Hayley, helping her out at Cyber Café, so Tommy decided to join Hunter, Alpha and Cam, in hopes to get the rest of the Morphers and zords finished. And well…so far so good.

"Just three Morphers to go." Tommy stated.

"Two." Cam said slowly. Hunter and Tommy exchanged glances with each other before looking at Cam.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "There are three Morphers to fix up, right?"

"No." Cam sighed. "Tori's Morpher is done." Cam stated.

"Done? As in fixed? Ready to be used." Hunter asked, trying hard to not believe that the Blue Wind Ranger no longer exists.

"Done as in no longer accepting changes." Cam told them. Tommy looked at Alpha.

"And there is nothing you can do?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Tommy. We have tried everything." Alpha said. "The Blue Wind Ranger no longer exists."

* * *

><p>Hunter was given the opportunity to talk to Tori about her morpher. Actually, he had volunteered. He had called her and asked her to meet him at the beach. When he go there, Tori was already there chilling next to the water. However, she was not alone. Hunter stopped and watched. Tori was talking to some guy. They weren't talking for long before the guy left. Hunter approached Tori.<p>

"Who was the guy?" He asked.

"Just someone who wanted to talk about surfing." Tori said, standing up. "You wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah." Hunter said as they started walking. "It's not good news." Tori looked at Hunter nervously.

"Hunter, what's going on?" She asked.

"Alpha and Cam have tried everything, but your Morpher is not taking the changes."

"I know, they're still working on it."

"No, Tori, listen. Your Morpher is done. Nothing is working." Hunter paused. "There is no more Blue Wind Ranger."

"What?" Tori asked in disbelief. "There is nothing they can do?"

"No. Alpha and Cam have tried everything. Nothing works." Hunter stopped and looked at Tori. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tori said, giving Hunter a hug. "There was nothing anyone could do to fix it. Thank you for telling me the truth."

* * *

><p>"A cave?" Jason said, looking at their map, making sure they were in the right spot. "Looks like we've made it." Jason put the map away. "Should we enter?"<p>

"I think we should." Rocky said simply. "What could we lose?"

"Let's hope the Crystal is here." Jason said as they moved. They moved towards the entrance of the cave. Before entering, they looked around; hoping to spot a bright light like the last time, but there was nothing. They entered, both digging out their flashlights. They looked around. Nothing.

"What is this?" Rocky wondered. "Is this a joke?" Suddenly, Rocky fell through a hole in the floor.

"Rocky!" Jason yelled, but the hole Rocky fell into had closed. "We'd lose each other. That's what we'll lose." Jason said as he was looking around. He noticed that one of the walls of the cave had disappeared. "Hold on Rocky, I'll find you somehow." Jason said, hurrying through the door.

* * *

><p>"How'd she take it?" Cam asked when Hunter returned.<p>

"Ok, I guess. Could have been worse." Hunter said.

"I just can't believe it." Kim said saddened. Kim, Adam, Hayley, Shane, and Dustin had joined Tommy, Alpha and Zordon. While Hunter was talking to Tori, Tommy filled the others in on what has happened.

"I wish there was something we could do." Shane stated.

"Well, right now she has the Blue Thunder Morpher." Cam stated. "How long is Lauren out of duty?"

"Haven't seen or talked to her since that day." Hunter stated. "I guess I should go check up on her." Hunger sighed. "Are we going over our head?" This got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked.

"What don't I mean?" Hunter asked. "Everything is falling apart. Tori's Morpher is dead, Lauren is out of commission, Blake has left, our zords are a work in progress, Lauren hasn't been seen since the day of her accident, we all have different tactics in battling,"

"Hunter, dude, relax." Dustin said, interrupting him. "Just because: Tori's Morpher is "dead", Blake left, Lauren's MIA, our tactics are different, doesn't mean we aren't great at working together." Dustin explained. "Tommy's a great leader, Shane and I have discussed it. Best part is, Tommy accepts our thoughts and has experience with both villains."

"Lothor has been defeated twice, we can do it again." Shane added.

"And maybe Tori's Morpher died for a reason." Kim stated.

"Yeah, it seems like a lot to handle, and yes, maybe we are going over our heads, but we are not doing so against our will." Tommy stated.

"And since we are all so crazy in our lives and Ranger duties, we need each other's support." Adam added.

"Which reminds me…" Cam stated slowly. "Zords need to be worked on."

"Let's all work on them." Hayley stated. Everyone agreed.

"Then afterwards, we can all go talk to Lauren." Cam added. Everyone followed Alpha to where the zords were kept.

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Rocky yelled, walking through the cave. "Where are you? Can you hear me?" Rocky wasn't sure where he was and he wasn't sure where Jason was either. He had suddenly fallen through the cave floor. The hole appeared and had disappeared in the same way. Out of the blue. "Ok, this cannot be good." Rocky stated out loud. Rocky used his flashlight to look around. He heard something behind him. "Jason?" Rocky said as he turned around. He froze. "Nope. Not Jason."<p>

"Hey. Hey. Rangers. I've got some new tunes for you."

* * *

><p>"Rocky?" Jason called has he continued down the single passageway. Jason entered a room and turned quickly when he heard a door close shut. "Rocky! Can you hear me?" Jason yelled.<p>

"The only person that can hear you is me." Jason turned. He took a step back from what he saw.

"No. It…it can't be."

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

I'm getting my groove back! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers: The Ancient Subzero

Written by Warriorsfan26

Ideas by Bellavision

I own NOTHING of Power Rangers. Characters from MMPR, Dino and Ninja Storm.

* * *

><p>"The rangers destroyed you once Beam Caster and we can do it again." Rocky stated, getting defensive.<p>

"That's the wrong station." Beam Caster stated. "Let's get you to the right station." The Beam Caster threw something, like a bomb, toward Rocky. Rocky dodged, but was still hit.

"What?" The Beam Caster threw some more bombs towards Rocky. Rocky tried to dodge, but was hit by every single one. "I will destroy you."

"If you can't dodge my attacks, how do you plan to hit me with an attack?"

* * *

><p>"I know you aren't really Tommy." Jason stated, keeping his eyes glued on the 'green ranger'. "I know Tommy. He lives in Reefside." Jason and the 'green ranger' started hand to hand combat. Each moved was matched. Jason stopped.<p>

"If I'm not real, than what am I?" Jason smiled.

"A figment of my imagination." Jason stated. "You know all my moves before I do." Jason looked at the 'green ranger' "Tommy was a powerful opponent, but an even better ally and friend." The 'green ranger' started to fade into a bright light.

"Very good Jason." The mysterious voice said. "You have passed the test."

"Messing with people's minds is not a good test."

"I present you with the Gold Ancient Subzero Crystal. This Crystal has chosen you, Jason Scott. The Gold Ancient Subzero Crystal controls the power of the sun as well as the Sun Tyrannosaurus."

"Where's Rocky?" Jason asked as a door opened behind him.

"You will find him through this door." Jason quickly left through the door, holding his new Gold Ancient Subzero Crystal. Two down, four to go.

* * *

><p>Rocky was having a hard time fighting off Beam Caster.<p>

"Hey, Hey, get ready to be in my Command."

"I don't think so." Beam Caster turned and Rocky looked past him. Jason kicked Beam Caster back. Rocky joined Jason.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, he is a figment of your imagination. He's not real."

"What?" Rocky looked at Beam Caster. "It makes sense on how he could predict my every move." The Beam Caster faded. "We should find the Crystal." Jason smiled and looked at Rocky, showing the Gold Ancient Subzero Crystal.

"Where did you find it?" Rocky asked.

"I'll explain once we get out of here."

"Right." Rocky said. Jason and Rocky continued to move, looking for a way out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now how did you find the Crystal and how did you know the Beam Caster was a figment of my imagination?" Rocky asked once they got out of the cave. They headed towards the car while Jason dug out the map.<p>

"After you fell through the floor, the wall opened up and I entered. I followed the passageway and found myself face to face with green ranger."

"Green ranger?"

"Tommy was tough opponent when he was the evil green ranger. The cave was supposed to mess with our heads."

"Why the Beam Caster?"

"He was one of the first monsters you faced."

"We really didn't face him." Rocky reminded him. "Just helped Alpha and Zordon fix the machine to get you out of his control."

"Same thing." Jason said. "Anyway, once I proved that the green ranger wasn't real, the mystery man came, gave me the Gold Ancient Subzero Crystal." Jason explained. "You are looking at the new Gold Ancient Subzero Ranger."

"Really?" Rocky said surprised. "That's great."

"Looks like we've got two crystals close by." Jason said, changing the subject. He set the map on the trunk of the car. "And what I mean by that is we are here, the crystals are here." He pointed with his fingers. "We might have to spilt up."

"Well think about that when we get to it." Rocky said. "Let's find a place to eat. It's been a long day."

"And it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Jason agreed, folding up the map. "Two Crystals to get before nightfall. We can handle it."

"Yeah…ok…as long as food comes before hand." Rocky said, climbing into the car. Jason climbed in and put the map away.

"Yes Rocky. Strength come in eating." Jason said.

"Great." Rocky said, whipping out the GPS. He typed a few things into the GPS. "Hey, there is a steakhouse in the next town."

"Sounds good." Jason started driving. They needed to regroup before they continued on their search.

* * *

><p>Hunter, Cam, Dustin, Shane, Kim, Tommy, Adam and Hayley all squeezed into the hotel room Lauren was staying in. Everyone was standing around the room so they could face Lauren, who was positioned on the bed.<p>

"You can't shut yourself in here forever." Hunter said.

"And why not?" Lauren asked. "I'm worthless as a ranger, we all know it."

"You are not worthless." Kim stated.

"You're just a rookie." Adam added.

"It'll take some time, trust us. We had no training." Tommy said, motioning to Kim and Adam.

"Tori can't use your morpher for much longer." Cam stated. "You need to get back to your duties as a ranger."

"Her morpher done?"

"No, and it won't be." Hayley said. "But that doesn't mean she can be you."

"Alright." Lauren said annoyed. "I get it.

"Do you?" Shane asked. "Do you know how important your roll is as a ranger?"

"You are important to this team Lauren." Dustin added.

"Yeah. Alright." Lauren said. "I'll get back to my duties tomorrow."

"Good." Cam said. "We've got work to do."

"Be at the base tomorrow." Shane said. "Preferably in the morning, around 9."

"I'll be at work." Tommy, Adam and Kim said. Hayley nodded.

"Talk to you tomorrow Lauren." Hunter said before the 8 of them left Lauren alone.

* * *

><p>"Left or right?" Rocky asked. They had filled their stomach with a healthy meal at the steakhouse. Now they were ready to find two of the remaining four crystals. Jason looked around closely. "Jason? Are you listening to me?"<p>

"You'll go right, towards the river."

"What?"

"The river." Jason said. "You control the power of Ice, meaning water as a solid. I'll head towards the dark forest because I control the power of sun, which is light."

"And if you're wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Trust me, I'm not." Jason said. "Dark and Light. Water and Ice."

"Alright. We'll meet back here?" Rocky asked. Jason nodded.

"From here on out, we are on our own." Jason said. "We'll most likely have to morph."

"And how do we do that?" Rocky wondered.

"To morph," Jason and Rocky covered their eyes. "You must say 'Ancient Powers Arise.'"

"That's it?" Rocky asked confused.

"You'll understand the rest." The light faded away.

"What does that mean?" Rocky asked Jason.

"I think I know." Jason said. "Follow my lead." Jason grabbed his Crystal and Rocky did the same. "Ancient Powers Arise! Gold Sun Subzero Ranger."

"Blue Ice Subzero Ranger." Jason and Rocky morphed. They looked at their new suits and then looked at each other. Jason's ranger suit reminded him of the Gold Zeo Ranger. There was more gold on this suit. Rocky's suit was blue on top and white on the bottom with blue boots. Jason noticed a white Ice symbol on Rocky's suit and Rocky noticed a gold Sun symbol on Jason's suit.

"Ready?" Jason asked Rocky.

"Good luck."

"You two." Rocky and Jason went their separate ways, Jason towards the dark forest and Rocky towards the unsteady river.

* * *

><p>Rocky followed the river bend as far as he could. The river took him to a lake. It took him awhile before he noticed as small island out in the middle of the lake. There was no way, that he could see, to get across except to swim. All of a sudden, a laser blaster, like the ones you see in laser tag, appeared in his hands. He examined it and pulled the trigger. An ice beam shot out of it and froze a flower.<p>

"Whoa…cool." Rocky said. An idea came to mind. He aimed his ice blaster at the water to blast a bath to the island. Once at the island, he walked around. "Now what?" Rocky wondered. Rocky was suddenly surrounded by skeleton pirates. "Not what I was expecting." He jumped into battle.

* * *

><p>Jason walked through the forest. He was having a hard time seeing where he was going, but luckily he hadn't tripped on anything. The forest kept getting darker and soon it was almost too dark to see for him to even move. Jason felt something appear in his hands. He was finally able to see when the thing in his hand, he soon realized was a sword, started to glow. He was surprised to see the sword glow.<p>

"Um…not going to complain." Jason said. He kept walking letting the sword light the way. Suddenly, Jason was surrounded. "Are these evil shadows?" But Jason didn't hesitate and he jumped into battle.

* * *

><p>Rocky held the Pink Subzero Crystal in his hand while waiting for Jason at the car. Rocky had fought the skeletal pirates to get the crystal. Something worth sharing, in his opinion. The sun started to set and Rocky was starting to wonder if he should go find Jason, that thought quickly left his mind when he saw Jason appear out of the forest. Jason spotted Rocky and hurried over to him.<p>

"Did you get it?" Jason asked. Rocky smiled and tossed the Pink Crystal his way.

"I had to fight some skeleton pirates to get it." Jason helped up the Black Ancient Subzero Crysta for Rocky to see.

"Shadows. Living, free-moving 3D shadows." Jason said. He put both Crystals in a silver container.

"Where'd the container come from?" Rocky asked as Jason put the case away.

"Mystery Man said it will protect the crystals until they were united with their owner." Rocky and Jason got into the car. Jason pulled out the map to find a town near by the two remaining crystals.

"The Pink Ancient Subzero Crystal controls the power of the wind and the wind Firebird" Rocky told Jason.

"The Black Ancient Subzero Crystal controls the power of the earth and the earth Mastodon." Jason said.

"The Crystal will tell you when the rightful owner is near." They recited together.

"If we drive for about an hour, we should find a town. Let's hope they have a hotel." Jason said, put the map away. "Let's go. I'm exhausted."

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Keep checking my profile to get updates!

I'm getting my groove back! ^_^

BTW: I want to let you know that when I am typing, I don't always think and so there are bound to be mistakes.


End file.
